FGC Chronicles & FGC Chronicles: Another World
by Kiyobi
Summary: Just a story about a county with three cities. Please read and review! NOTE: I am NOT taking anymore character requests!
1. Tortimer's Intro

FG County Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Animal Crossing, Gamecube, and any NES games mentioned are copyright Nintendo.  
Sonic and Chao are also copyright Sega.  
There, I said it. Now get off my back!  
  
Intro  
  
Ahh... FG County. I really love this place. Well of course, I'm the mayor. My name's Tortimer.  
I lead all three cities in FG County. That's enough of me... I can't seem to remember what I  
was saying... Oh... yes... allow me to introduce the residents.  
  
City one - S.Square  
The booming business city!  
The people  
B. Bomb Beta - The most popular resident. He owns a bargain store, B's Neat Finds, that his Gyroid  
maintains while he's out fishing or digging. You should also check out his wares while  
you're there. He also seems to have a crush on a blue cat named Rosie.  
Nicole Beta - B. Bomb's only sister. She's a real neat freak and has a serious phobia of bugs.  
The sight of an ant makes her scream. Her house is neatly arranged. B. Bomb is currently  
supporting Nicole with her house loan. She still owes about 25,000 bells.  
Amy Alpha - B. Bomb's cousin. She's the resident bug expert, bring that she caught every single  
bug known in existemce! She kinda likes B. Bomb.  
Chris Alpha - Amy's brother. He likes bugs, and bugs Nicole with them. Since he's a kind person,  
he keeps them in a jar when scaring Nicole. He seems to have a thing for Nicole.  
  
some animal residents  
Rosie - A blue cat. B. Bomb has a crush on her.  
Tybalt - A tiger who fits into the phrase, "All brawn, no brains"  
Camofrog - Military frog. Hates slackers.  
Patti - Cow. Likes flowers.  
Liz - Pink alligator. Pals with Amy.  
Blaire - Squirrel. Likes B. Bomb.  
  
City two - BombCity  
The perfect vacation spot!  
The people  
Ash - Just an ordinary guy who should not be mistaken with Ash Ketchum. He's pals with B. Bomb.  
He has a crush on Misty next door.  
Misty - Not to be mistaken with the other Misty... although she has the same attitude!  
She's the resident expert on fishing.  
Seperoth Scion - A crafty guy who finds ways to obtain rare items. Watch your pockets, or else  
Seperoth will sneak off with your money!  
Marui Scion - Seperoth's older brother. He tries to teach Seperoth the right thing but Seperoth  
never listens. He's the expert on fossils.  
  
some animal residents  
Peanut - Squirrel once lived in S.Square. Used to have a crush on Chris.  
Flash - Bluebird. Likes to keep it cool.  
Hazel - Squirrel. Has a crush on Ash.  
Pecan - Another squirrel resident. Loves cherries, although BombCity doesn't grow cherries!  
  
City three - MemoryCT  
First city in FGC!  
The people  
Robin Shigureo - Mysterious girl. Said to be the first person to ever live in FG County.  
Piyo Marth - Expert swordsman. Possibly samurai material.  
  
some animal residents  
Scoot - Duck, who's a former resident in S.Square. Close pals with B. Bomb.  
Billy - Goat who built a restroom. Oldest living animal, except for Tortimer, in FGC.  
Queenie - Peacock who's a fashion freak. Criticizes everyone. Only likes her clothes.  
  
Well, that's pretty much it for the introduction. Off we go to FGC!  
  
Coming up: Episode One: B. Bomb's at it AGAIN! 


	2. 1:B Bomb's at it again! told by Nicole

FG County Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Animal Crossing, Gamecube, and any NES games mentioned are copyright Nintendo.  
  
Sonic and Chao are also copyright Sega.  
  
There, I said it. Now get off my back!  
  
EPISODE 1: B. Bomb's at it again!!!  
  
as told by Nicole Beta  
  
Ever since Rosie moved in B has been acting strange. He can't talk straight, and he can't  
  
even fish out a carp! He's the best fisher in the city! I think he has a thing for her. Why,  
  
when I dropped by to say hi, B was upstairs at his desk writing another letter! He usually  
  
comes up with a line like, "I'm busy, come back later!" I think it's time to stop this.  
  
One day I dropped by B's place again and there was a note. It said, "Be back later." I had  
  
a real good idea where B was. He probably went to his favorite place. I hid in one of the trees,  
  
waiting for him. I saw him, as expected. But something... wasn't... feeling... right...  
  
Two things were not right. There was a bug right on top of me, hanging from the tree! Me, being  
  
the girl I am, just scuttled to the tree next to it so B wouldn't find out about me. The other thing  
  
odd, B. Bomb wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He actually dressed nice. But B. Bomb never dresses  
  
nice! Something wasn't right... but then I saw a familiar animal. It was Rosie! I hid away as I  
  
heard the conversation...  
  
B. Bomb started out with, "Really, do you?"  
  
Rosie then said, "Well... I don't know, really."  
  
"But you know how much I like you!"  
  
"But I already have a boyfriend!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"But I hate him. He's too insecure."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I want to dump him, but I won't until I find someone else..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Just then, a cell phone rang. It was Rosie's. She has the most obvious ringtone ever!  
  
Rosie answered with, "Hello, Rosie here... oh, hi Camo!"  
  
B. Bomb then blurted out, "CAMOFROG?!"  
  
Rosie shushed B, saying on the phone, "Oh that was nothing... oh yeah, Camo?"  
  
After a bit, she yelled at the top of her lungs words that are too obvious for me to  
  
describe. She dumped him.  
  
B was jaw-dropped, saying, "Y-Y-You... dumped him?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Soo..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Then after a minute of staring at each other, they kissed. You can say it was touching. I know how many times B. Bomb  
  
tried to get Rosie. About 7 times. Now they're together. Yeah, B got things working for him, but what about me? I have  
  
a crush too! Well, I gotta go. I wanna write something in my diary. Bye.  
  
COMING UP: Episode 2: New Chances 


	3. 2:New Chances! told by Amy

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Diclaimer  
I'm tired of writing this. See first or second chapter!  
  
EPISODE 2: New Chances!  
as told by Amy  
  
It's just another ordinary day. I cought another load of bugs. I must've earned  
at least 3,000 Bells! It's not right though, I usually cash in 6,000 every day!  
After catching the load, I ran into B. Bomb. I already heard from Nicole that he and  
Rosie already matched up. That really crushed me. I really like him. I tried to say  
something, but I lost my head. B. Bomb asked me, "Hey, Amy, you all right?"  
I stuttered, "I-I-I'm j-just d-d-dandy. Y-you?"  
"I'm great. But you don't look so well..."  
"M-Me? I-I'm f-f-fine!"  
"Well, okay, if you say so. See ya Amy!"  
I think it's hopeless. Every time I see B. Bomb, I lose it! There are other fish in  
the sea. Just then, the train arrived. Looked like a new neighbor. I fell in love right  
away. I came up as the walking wagon trying to greet him.  
I said, "Hi, what's your name?"  
He said, "Oh, my name's Kiyobi."  
"Kiyobi, huh? I like that name!"  
"Thanks! I guess I'll see you sometime, I gotta look for-"  
Just then Tom Nook came rushing in, pushing me aside. He seemed to do what he did  
to me. Say hi, show him to town square and pick a house. But the Town Square was full.  
Tom Nook called the people living here, me, B, Nicole, and Chris. Tom Nook asked everyone,  
"Is anyone generous enough to let someone else live with them?"  
B. Bomb said, "Sorry. I have no room for someone else to sleep in!"  
Nicole said, "I don't have a second bed."  
Chris said, "Hmph. You don't look like a guy who likes horror.  
Take it from me, you won't wanna live in my home!"  
Then I said, "Well, sure! It'll be okay with me! I'll get things arranged for you!"  
Tom nook said, "Thanks Amy! I'll be glad to furnish you with a free bed!"  
I said back, "No thanks. I have a couple throwaways in my basement!"  
Nicole was surprised. "He looks kinda messy anyway, girl!", I said to Nicole.  
B. Bomb also added, "I'll also happily build a new home to a fellow mover!"  
Kiyobi, surprised, said, "Really?!"  
B. Bomb said, "Sure! We were like you, once! Only... we had homes."  
Kiyobi said, "Oh, thanks!"  
I rushed into my home to rearrange my bottom floor. I figured he'd like the backyard scene!  
A half-hour later, Kiyobi was missing. I looked around for him, then I found out that he was  
against B. Bomb a game of Balloon Fight! I called him over to show him where he was going to  
live for a while. Right when Kiyobi stepped in, he said, "Wow! I like the scene!"  
I said, "Oh, you can thank B. Bomb for the cool stuff he gives discounts from!"  
"Really? He runs a store?!"  
"Yeah, the cheapest one in the county!"  
"Cheaper than Nook? I heard Nook had the best bargains!"  
"Not until now!"  
"Cool! I'll check it out sometime!"  
"Well, right now, you seem tired... maybe you should rest."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty beat from the train ride..."  
Right after, he just walked over, admiring the furniture I had, and then hit the sack.  
I thought, "Yeah, he sure is cute. Maybe I can set up a date sometime..." But for now,  
I needed a break myself. I went upstairs to my bed and fell asleep... Good night!  
  
Coming up on the next FGC Chronicles:  
I heard some screams. It was Piyo. He said like, "Hey! What're you doing with my Master Sword  
Replica?!" I then heard a voice come from the mysterious figure. It said, "Who, me? Why I'm going  
to take it! That's what!" The figure took the Master Sword, while Piyo was chasing him saying,  
"COME BACK Here you damn..." Then I couldn't hear the voices...  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 3: MemoryCT Mystery Robber! 


	4. 3:MemoryCT Mystery Robber! told by Robin

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
I'm tired of writing this! See intro or Episode one!  
  
EPISODE 3: MemoryCT Mystery Robber!  
as told by Robin  
  
It was just an ordinary day. I greeted everyone, like I usually do. I also bought  
a few things for my home. I like black things. After redecorating my home, I heard  
yells. From the voice, I could tell it was Piyo. "What are you doing with my Master  
Sword replica?!" I went outside, and I saw a shadowy figure. It said, "Well, I'm  
going to STEAL it, that's what!" Right after, the figure ran off. Piyo was chasing it,  
yelling out, "COME BACK Here you damn..." After that, I didn't hear anything. I thought  
to myself, "Hmph. Think he needs help." So I ran after them. Being the idiot it is, the  
shadowy figure crashed into the cliff on the east side. Piyo pinned it down, taking back  
his sword. Right after Piyo got his sword, I just made it. I said, "You need some..."  
Piyo came back with, "It's all right Robin. I took him down. Let's get back home!"  
I agreed. But after we deserted the shadow, he came back up and came after us. When  
he made it to us, he said, "I'm not going down without a fight, Piyo!" It then pulled  
out a shiny blade, somewhat like a katana. "En garde!". Then Piyo took out his sword in  
his famous fighting stance he always does. "I'd be leaving now..." I ran off. A few  
hours later I heard a loud scream. Sounded like the battle ended. I ran off to the battle  
site. I just hoped Piyo wasn't killed... but I don't like him like THAT, I'll tell you that.  
It seemed as everyone heard it as they all rushed to the place. I saw the figure and Piyo  
down on the ground. "Oh, Piyo!" I yelled out. I rushed over to him, and he got up... barely.  
"I... I... I'm... fine...", he said.  
"Oh... you need a doctor!", I said  
"Don''t... worry about me..."  
"I'm going to call a doctor!"  
"No... don't... I'm great... s-"  
After that, he fell to the ground. Just then Dr. Bliss arrived. Seemed as though someone  
already called one! He checked on Piyo, and Doc said, "He'll be just fine. He's just really  
tired, that's all. It's like he's been in an extreme swordfight... or... something... but that's  
just a hunch!" I made a sigh of relief. Dr. Bliss carried Piyo on his funny wagon towards  
his place for recovery. The shadow then said, "ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" He took off his mask.  
It was Yugimo in disguise!  
I blurted, "Yugimo?! What're you doing here?! You said you're living in another part of the world!"  
he said, "R-Robin?! W-Well... y-you see..."  
"Well?"  
"Umm... well whoudja look at the time! See ya!"  
He ran off. Hmph. Yugi. I just wish you'd change. Then I strolled over to Dr. Bliss' place to see  
how Piyo was doing. That's it for me. Just go off to some other place, please? I need time alone.  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
I actually got to go on a date with Kiyobi! At a second look he's just as cute! We went  
out to Kai's for lunch. I like this place, it's not too exquisite, yet not too fast-food'ish.  
He ordered for both of us, when I found out that we like the same dishes! I think I'm falling  
for him more than ever...  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 4: Amy and Kiyobi?! 


	5. 4:Amy and Kiyobi? told by Amy

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
I'm too tired to type the disclaimer! After all, it's in episode 1 and the intro!  
That SHOULD be enough!  
Oh yeah, two new copyrights...  
"CUT!: How Advance Wars COs Mess Up! by Fofa T.W." is a REAL fanfic! Read it at the Advance Wars section! And yes, Fofa T.W. is a real author!  
The K Project and the characters in it that are in "CUT!" are owned by me, Ninten-Dude!  
  
I'd also like to say here that my computer's having a serious problem with my ISP... or maybe the modem...  
This may be my final chapter for a while...  
  
EPISODE 4: Amy and Kiyobi?! told by Amy  
  
It's just another ordinary day. I really like my new roommate, Kiyobi. He's so-o-o cute! He wakes up really early. I woke up at 9:00 in the  
morning and I saw him kicking back with a book in hand. I greeted him good morning, of course. It's just manners!  
Kiyobi said back, "Oh, good morning Amy!"  
"What you got there, Kiyobi?"  
"Oh, it's my favorite book. CUT!: How Advance Wars COs Mess Up! by Fofa T.W."  
"That sounds funny... I never knew that the COs in Wars World mess up!"  
"Here, you wanna check it out? Chapter 8 has a guy named Kiyobi! I never  
knew I was so famous!"  
"Well, hey, it could be a coincidence!"  
I took a quick peek inside, and there was this take from Chapter 8: The K Project that is TOO funny to forget! Here, I'll tell you what it was...  
  
CUT!: How Advance Wars COs Mess Up! by Fofa T.W., Chapter 8: The K Project Takes  
Eiko: Take fifty-eight  
Mitsuki: Welcome to-  
Keiko: Mitsuki, where are the network servers?  
Kiyobi: CUT!!! Keiko!! We we're in the middle of a welcome speech right now! Why are you asking about network servers?  
Keiko: Err . . . I was on my computer and, umm, something popped up saying "Orbital Systems Failure!!! Continue?" And I clicked yes.  
Kiyobi: WHAT?!?!?!?! Orbital systems failure!?!?!?!  
Kiyobi, this Kiyobi, not the Kiyobi in the book, said, "Funny, huh?"  
  
I was still laughing.  
"I take that as a yes."  
After recovering from the laugh attack, I said, "Yeah... that's so funny! This Fofa T.W. person is great! I should get the book!"  
"Yeah, you should! They're all funny!"  
"Hey, uh, Kiyobi?"  
"Yeah, Amy?"  
"I have nothing to do today, you wanna go out for lunch or something?"  
"Hmm... yeah! Why not?"  
For a moment my mind stopped. I thought, "He said yes?! I can't believe this! Okay... act cool..." And of course, I wasn't all that cool.  
"Hey, Amy, you okay?"  
"I-I-I'm just dandy. So where do you wanna go?"  
"Hmm... no clue."  
"I know! I have a few ideas! What kind of food do you like?"  
"I like fast-food, but not in a fast-foodish place. I like restaurants, but they're too formal. Any places fit in?"  
"Perfect! What about Kai's?"  
"That sounds great!"  
We hopped on a train, destination: BombCity. I thought I could see some old pals there. Yeah, there were some old pals of mine who moved to  
BombCity from S.Square. We talked while we were on the train. Talking about Nintendo, Sonic, and B. Bomb.  
"Hey Kiyobi, have you seen B. Bomb's designs?"  
"No, why?"  
"You said you liked Sonic and everyone, he made Sonic and Chao wear! And they're free!"  
"Free you say?!"  
"Yeah, I'll get you one when we get back!"  
At that the train arrived at BombCity station. I showed Kiyobi the restaurant that's all the rage, Kai's. It's a mix of fast food and  
one of those overly priced formal restaurants. I walked in and Kiyobi said, "Table for two." The guy showed us to our table.  
Kiyobi ordered food for both of us. "We'll both have some Doggers." I guess it's time for him to show who he is... if you know what I mean.  
He then said, "I hope you don't mind. They're my favorite!" Just then I realized that we have the same likes in food! I think it I'm falling for  
him even more than ever.  
After lunch we went back to S.Square and got him one of B's designer clothes. That was pretty much it for the "date". I hope he knows  
what I think about him...  
When we got back home, Kiyobi was digging around my furniture when he found my missing copy of Wario's Woods!  
I said, "Wow! I was looking for that since February!"  
"Well, you wanna play?"  
So we plugged in the NES and played away... now leave me -I mean us- alone, whould ya?  
  
One the next FGC Chronicles:  
I can tell that B. Bomb's a real pal. Every time I see him since that lunch with Amy he's working on the house I'm supposed to  
live in. I just can't wait for him to finish... I really want my own scene. Sure, I appreciate Amy's decor and her hospitality,  
but nothing's better than your own set-up, don't you agree?  
  
FGC Chronicles Episode 5: Anticipation 


	6. 5:Anticipation told by Kiyobi

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
I'm too tired to type the disclaimer! After all, it's in episode 1 and the intro!  
That SHOULD be enough!  
  
Hey, I got my computer fixed! FGC Chronicles lives on!  
Oh yeah, sorry it's so short...  
  
EPISODE 5: Anticipation  
told by Kiyobi  
  
I just love S.Square. The people are nice, the shop's HUGE, and there's lots to do, unlike my old place, RS Town.  
RS Town was dull, dank, and the shop is still a crummy ol' shack. In other words, RS Town and FG County are totally opposite. Nuff said!  
  
Back to today, I thought I'd see how B.B. was doing with the new home. Oddly, it's not really a home... he's remodeling all of the  
town square homes -yes ALL of them!- to make some sort of "hotel". When the project is finished, you can just run around the whole place  
to visit everyone in the town square! You don't need to go out anymore! Unless, of course, you wanna say hi to the animals or fish.  
I can't wait for this to finish, so I helped out B.B. A few hours later, the whole project was finished. It was HUGE! It looked like at least  
7 more people can move in! So I grabbed my stuff from Amy's place, and moved in next door. I thanked B.B. and gave him 10,000 Bells for the trouble.  
He didn't take it because he said something like, "Nah, thanks anyway. I got a shop, remember? You can keep your 10k, you'll need it when you  
check out my basement store!" I was puzzled what he meant, so he showed me his basement shop. It was unbelieveable! Imagine all of that in a basement?  
I bought a few things, like a really cool 9-ball shirt for a mere 50 Bells! Talk about bargains! So after a load of shopping and redecorating,  
my home was just a great as that cutie, Amy's. W-W-Wait... did I call Amy a cutie? Naw... I don't like her. Really. So, where was I?  
Yeah, now I have the most technological home! I'm the first one with a PC! Well, since a pal of mine in RS Town works for a cool game team, I have  
the ultimate gaming system! I got Robot Chaos, Nam-Cap, USA Racing, and more! I also set up NES tournaments on my wide-screen TV!  
Yeah, life's great. Sun's shining, no smog, and the fish are biting. Yeah, but this city gets dull after a while. It's like chewing gum; it loses  
its flavor after a while. After deciding, I waved good-bye to everyone for now, and posted up flyers for B's Hotel. Well, B.B. did build it. He was going  
to pay me, but I said nah. Now I'm hitting the road, so I'll be seeing ya later! Kiyobi out.  
  
Yeah, i know that was short, but here's something for you! If you review my story (any chapter will do!), you'll be given a chance to throw in  
your character into FG County! The first three reviewers to review now will be the new citizens, unless you don't want to! Just be sure to throw this in  
to your review!  
  
Sample profile  
Name: B. Bomb  
Original City: S.Square  
Gender: Boy  
Hobbies: Shopkeeper, fishing  
Favorite NES games: Balloon Fight, Excitebike  
Quick Bio: (Need I say more?) 


	7. 5point5:Now Who's THIS? told by Kiyobi

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Do I really need to say it again?  
I'd like to give credit to supermage for the new person moving in, JT Omega! That's his character, not mine, so don't shoot!  
  
Previously, on FGC Chronicles:  
A few hours later, the whole project was finished. It was HUGE! It looked like at least 7 more people can move in! So I grabbed my stuff from  
Amy's place, and moved in next door. This city gets dull after a while. It's like chewing gum; it loses its flavor after a while. After deciding,  
I waved good-bye to everyone for now, and started to post up flyers for B's Hotel. Now I'm hitting the road, so I'll be seeing ya later! Kiyobi out.  
  
Now...  
EPISODE 5.5: Now who's THIS?! still told by Kiyobi  
  
Damn, it's been 2 weeks since I posted those flyers. I don't think anyone's going to move in to B's Hotel. Well, at least it's huge. At least  
I don't need to go out as much. I also can visit Amy whenever I -Oh crap... what was I about to blab out?- never mind. Today was a boring day, so I pulled  
out my fishing rod from my cabinet and went out fishing. Hey, it's fun, and I get Bells for it! It was also boring, no fish were biting. "Geez, this  
day can not get any worse!", I suddebly blabbed out. Just then, the train came in. I went over there to see what was the ruckus. I asked B.B. what  
was going on, he said, "I think someone's moving in. This train doesn't look like ours!" I agreed, "Yeah, that looks different..."  
Just then, the train stopped and unloaded the passengers. Oddly, it was only one passenger. It was a guy with some clothing I've never seen before!  
The new guy said, "Is this S.Square?"  
B. Bomb said, "Yeah, and you are?"  
Right then he showed the flyer, saying, "I'm here to move in?"  
"Oh, really? Just follow me!"  
B.B. lead him to the TownSquare complex. When they made it, he said to the new guy, "By the way, I never got your name."  
"Oh, name's Omega. JT Omega."  
"Cool name JT. So you're moving in, huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm looking for a new gig, ya know? Trying to be a hit with my booming guitar here!"  
Just then he flashed out his shiny electric green guitar. He also had something in his hand...  
Then JT said, "Here, you'd better put these on. Trust me!"  
So B.B. and I put on the earplugs, saying, "Why?"  
"You'll see!"  
Then JT played a few riffs from his guitar. Now I know why we had the earplugs. It was REALLY LOUD! My ears were still ringing after taking out  
the plugs... "Oh... that was LOUD!"  
JT then said tweaking a few knobs, "Oh, sorry... should'a turned it down."  
Then B.B. said, "How'd your guitar do THAT?!"  
"Oh, I like messing around with technology. I got my guitar modded so you don't need an amp!"  
"Wow. (Ow... my ears...)"  
"Yeah, I got hookups with Nintendo! Take a look at this!" *insert a marvelous fanfare here*  
It was the Forbidden Five NES games! These games were planned to NEVER be released in the ACWorld!  
I blurted out, "Y-Y-Y-You got the FF GAMES?!"  
"Yeah, my fav's being Punch-Out and Super Mario Bros.! Did I mention my unof*ahem*cial game?"  
"YOU made a game?!"  
"I'll show it to you later!"  
After talking about Nintendo and his garage band, JT was led to his new home. "WOW! This place looks great!", JT said.  
"I even have it furnished with all the essentials!"  
"Really? Thanks a lot! What can I do to repay you?"  
"Oh, just drop by my bargain shop sometime and we'll do business."  
"Okay. I'll see ya later, I gotta rede- Wait! Where's my furniture crates?!"  
Then Porter ran over. He said, "Is there a... Mr. Omega?"  
JT responded, "That's me. What is it?"  
"Ah, yes... um, Mr. Omega. The engineer from that train you rode on told me to give you this..." Then Porter gave a bag with a slip attached to JT.  
"Hmm? This is really heavy... What's on the note?" JT opened the note. Later he said, "WHAT?! All my furniture is GONE?! Messup on the delivery?! Well... at least I got all my money's worth back..."  
"That's great!", B. Bomb said.  
"What do you mean that's great?!"  
"Listen, I'll bet you 2,500 Bells that you can get all the furniture lost for cheaper than where you first got it!"  
"Deal."  
Then I butted in with, "Hey, then what happened with the NES games?!"  
"Oh, they're in my lucky bag. I NEVER keep them outta my sight!"  
So B. Bomb lead JT to B's Neat Finds, which I just found out was B's shop. I went back home so I could relax a bit. What a day. That was the only  
exciting thing that happened today. I'm beat, bored, and tried. I think I'll go to bed. I'll talk to you later. Kiyobi out!  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
Well,it's my second day here in S.Square. Things are a lot different from my hometown,Nitro. Back there, my brother, my sister, and me practically  
ruled the town.Everyone knew us and we had the most fun. Here,I was just another face in the crowd. I almost regret coming, but how would I make it big with  
my guitar in such a small town like Nitro? Oh well, what's done is done and you can't regret it.  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 6: New Friends and New Tunes! Sometimes a new home is for the best. 


	8. 6:New Friends and New Tunes! told by JT

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Okay, I'll say it again...  
NES, its games, Animal Crossing and anything related to it is copyright Nintendo  
Sonic and everyone else is copyright Sega  
JT Omega is copyright Supermage  
  
I was just yappin with supermage some day ago and he offered to write the next episode!  
I took on the offer, so here it is, an episode from the first person moving in since September 1st, 2001!  
Well, sure I edited it a bit... It's MY fanfic after all!  
  
Episode 6: New Friends and New Tunes!  
as told by JT Omega  
  
Well,it's my second day here in S.Square. Things are a lot different from my hometown,Nitro. Back there, my brother, my sister, and me practically  
ruled the town.Everyone knew us and we had the most fun. Here,I was just another face in the crowd. I almost regret coming, but how would I make it big with  
my guitar in such a small town like Nitro? Oh well, what's done is done and you can't regret it. Well, eventually I got out of my pineapple bed around  
10 o' clock and decided to stop over at B's shop. I bought a new shirt for a quick 50 and then a net caught my attention. Back home Sam was the bug pro.  
She had nearly caught em' all. It reminded me of her so I bought it. Plus, Sam made a living off selling bugs so I figured I could get some extra cash from  
them too. I set off on my bug hunting expedition then and I was actually doing pretty good. And the bug book my sis gave me for my birthday last year was really  
helping me out. By 11:00 I already caught 2,000 Bells worth of bugs. Then I heard two villagers walking towards my location. It looked like Rosie and Liz.  
I heard my name mentioned so I hid behind a tree, listening to what they were saying.  
"Have you heard about the new villager?", Rosie said. "B told me about him. He's so-o sweet..."  
Liz said, "Yeah. I heard he was a punk with a guitar." I clenched my teeth at this. "Why that-- I'll show her..." I said under my breath.  
"No, from what B said he's really nice and smart enough to make his own NES game!"  
They then walked out of hearing distance. I looked up and to my surprise there was a giant beetle on the tree in front of me. I didn't need the book  
for this one. Sam had told me these things were really rare. They were worth 10,000 Bells each! It would be a great fund for my musical career. I took out  
my net, slowly cocked it, crept up, and just when I was about to swing a voice rang out saying,"HEY!"  
The beetle, startled by the noise flew off. I swung at it but it was too high.  
"Oh no... Come on!" I said. I let out a sigh and turned around to see who's voice it was that cost me 10,000 bells.  
"I see you have a net, uh, I didn't scare any bugs away,did I?"  
"Uh, no forget about it. Name's JT Omega. I just moved in."  
"Oh, hi. I'm Chris Alpha, Amy's sister."  
"Hey, why don't you come over to my house and we'll go over intros while playing some NES?"  
"Sure, I'm up for it!"  
So Chris and I went up to my house and went over introductions as we played Super Mario Bros. Eventually, we both ran out of lives.  
"So you say you come from a town named Nitro in a hope to make it big with your guitar?" asked Chris.  
"Yep. This isn't the first time I traveled looking for a gig, though. I once moved to MemoryCT. Nice place with nice people."  
I thought back to when I was there. Piyo and I were best friends. And Robin and I were a little... closer. I was awakened from my daydream by Chris  
and then I blushed.   
Chris said, "You okay man?"  
"Uh, yeah. Just thinking of a girl I used to know." I said.  
"Well, I got to get going. I'm looking for some new fish to capture. Later!"  
"Okay. Later, Chris!"  
As soon as he left I went through my desk and got out a piece of paper and pen. I wrote "Dear Robin" at the top of the page.  
Uh,I got to do some, um, work so I'm out. See ya!  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
This thing can't be a hotel. I don't have any workers. So I renamed it "S.Square Apartments". Then JT drops by with a CD from his garage band.  
Also, it's been boring here in S.S. lately, so I've been planning the first ever FGC Games. I wonder... will this be a hit?  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of FGC Chronicles! Episode 7: Let the Games Begin! 


	9. 7:Let the Games Begin! told by B Bomb

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
I just said it last episode! Gimme a break!!!  
  
EPISODE 7: Let the Games Begin!  
told by B. Bomb  
  
Today's just another busy day. Maybe I should rename my "hotel" into "S.Square Apartments". "B's Hotel" just doesn't sound right... After all, I don't have a staff. I'm sure that JT would understand that. Today, 3 people moved in. They were Shigureo Sashami, Tak Doshiu, and a guy we call "Black Shirt" because he never said his name and he wears black all the time. He's real mysterious. So I decided, since 3 people just moved in already, to expand my apartments by just one more level. I'm just getting tired of this. Each apartment building has a limit, right? So I stopped after the 4th level.  
Back to today, everyone's doing great. Black is hiding in his place, like usual, Shigureo's fishing, Amy's with Kiyobi(?!), Nicole's cleaning, Chris' quest for all the bugs continues, and I'm doing business. One of my distant relatives, Ryan, who lives in Munilo, which is in neighboring RG County, just had his birthday yeaterday, so I sent him a nice gift: 30,000 Bells! I hope he likes it, he should... Enough of that. I closed up shop early today because I was so beat. I clicked my basement lights and went upstairs. I turned on my High-End Stereo with my favorite CD mix, and just kicked back. My favorite song was playing whe someone knocked and came in. "Hey, B! Ya home?", the person shouted. It sounded like JT. I called back, "I'll be right down!" I went downstairs, hitting pause on the stereo, and said hi to JT.  
"What're you doing here?", I asked.  
"Hey, I found my home-made CD of me an' my pals! It was when I was back in Nitro. It was me on the guitar, my sis' Sam on the flute, Yumi on the keyboard, and Miles on the drums. We were known as Sonic Boom!" It seemed as JT really liked his band.  
"Then... why'd you break off from the gang?"  
"I'm hoping for a solo record. Don't worry, Sonic Boom's not over!"  
"Lemme listen to this, sounds like you got some really good music in here."  
I popped in the CD, and I was right. The music was definitely superstar material!  
"Hey, JT! You gotta try to get your band back together!"  
"Why?"  
"Listen." I turned off the stereo for a moment. "I'm planning to run the first ever FGC Games!"  
"Really?"  
"And from hearing this songs, I'd like you guys to perform!"  
"No way!"  
"Way!"  
"Awesome! I get to bring back my band!"  
"Don't get too excited yet, JT. I don't know when the games'll start!"  
"Oh... well, better practice! Later!"  
At that JT went to his place. A minute later you can tell he was already making riffs. After that, I turned on the stereo again and kicked back to Sonic Boom's great music. A while later I pulled out my thinking desk and started planning out the FGC Games. It was hard, because I was out of ideas when I started. I decided with these events: NES Tournaments, Scooter racing, and an X-Treme sport competition. Sounds small? Nope. NES Tourneys will be not just one game, you know. The X-Treme sports're also not just skateboarding! It's decided! The first ever FGC Games will begin in a couple weeks... I can't wait! I need to go across the county (and probably further) telling everyone about the FGC Games! See ya later! The FGC Games are here!!!  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
It's been two weeks since Piyo and Yugimo fought. Piyo's still under the care of Dr. Bliss. Then B. Bomb comes in telling everyone about some sort of FGC game. Right then, I got a nice letter from JT. Maybe I should go to S.Square. After all, Bliss' taking care of Piyo... Yeah, I'm going to S.Square!  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 8: Robin's Secret; Time to say hi. 


	10. 8:Robin's Secret told by Robin

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Animal Crossing, NES, Mario, or any other obvious related stuff is copyright Nintendo  
Sonic, Chao, and other obvious stuff copyright Nintendo  
The character JT Omega is copyright Supermage  
This new character, Mal Kader, is copyright Dark Vovalgia (will appear soon)  
  
Countdown to the FGC Games!  
Episode 8: Robin's Secret  
told by Robin  
  
Today's just another run-of-the-mill day... MemoryCT's so boring since Piyo got taken out... I don't like him or anything... it's just... never mind. So I woke up this morning with a special delivery from Pete, the mailman... or duck... or whatever. The letter was from JT. I liked him when he was here. Then he had to move to S.Square... why do people always move over there?! Well, I got a letter from him, it read:  
  
Dear Robin,  
How's MemoryCT? Life boring  
without me? I can figure, you and me...  
Well, S.Square's awesome! They're  
hosting the first FGC Games! Well, I  
gotta go now, practice for a concert  
my band's perfroming at the Games.  
  
Love ya, JT  
P.S. The Games'll start in a couple  
weeks! Hope to see you there!  
  
I was dumbstruck when I read "Love ya". Sure, I liked him, but I never figured someone would like me back... at that point I thought of all the times we used to share... that letter was the most heartfelt letter I read in a long time... I practically got transformed, from a lonely girl who isolates herself to another average girl... but I don't know just yet. Right then my cell phone rang, It was Dr. Bliss.  
"Hello, Robin? You there?"  
"Yeah, it's me, what's up?"  
"You'd better come over here!"  
"Why? what's wrong!"  
"I can't tell you right now, just come, hurry!"  
Then he hung up. I rushed over to Doc's place as fast as I could... then I burst through the door, saying,  
"What's wrong Doc?"  
"It's Piyo..."  
"What?! What's wrong?!" At that point, I was about to cry...  
"He's..."  
"He's WHAT?!" I strangled hem, trying to shake the answer off him  
"Let go! Please!" I let him go. "He's gone..."  
"Piyo's..."  
"No, he's not dead... he ran off somewhere... I don't know if that's good for him, he still has a couple patched  
cuts and scrapes... Please, try to find him!"  
I had a quick sigh of relief, knowing that Piyo wasn't dead... "I'll go find him, later Doc!"  
At that I ran off, looking for Piyo. Like I said, I didn't like him like that... it's just that... he's like a brother to me. When my old boyfriend dumped me, Piyo was there to cheer me up. When I almost fell off that cliff, Piyo helped me up. I can't live on knowing the fact that Piyo's gone from my life. I had to find him. I scouted every single acre in the woods, he wasn't there. I wonder... B. Bomb did come around talking about the FGC Games, maybe Piyo overheard and rushed off? Hey, that way, I can look for Piyo, and say hi to JT. I hopped of the train, and took off to S.Square. When I entered the city, you can tell that the games are being set up. Banners everywhere, the big stand at TownSquare, and... dirt tracks?! I searched for Piyo here, and he wasn't here either. Where could he be??? Well, it was almost lunchtime, so I decided to drop by JT's place. But then, I had no clue where everyone lived. TownSquare was built into a giant apartment square! Well, there was a map, so I found my way to JT's. I rang the doorbell, and he answered.  
"Robin! What're you doing here?!", he said, surprised.  
"I got your letter."  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna come in?"  
"I can't, sorry. I need to look for something. But, I do have something..."  
Right then, I gave him a quick kiss. It only lasted for a couple seconds, but wow, what a couple of seconds it was... As I left, I saw his jaw-dropped face. "Bye, JT!", I said before I left the building.  
  
Then I looked around BombCity. I waved hello to Ash & Misty, and kept my eye out for Seperoth. Piyo wasn't here either... I gave up. I went back to S.Square and hung around with JT for a while. We got even closer. We had lunch, and a couple rounds of Balloon Fight. After that, I went home, exhausted. I don't know what to do now... I decided to take a nap, not realizing that my TV was on. What woke me up was a breaking news story from FGCNN, The FGCounty News Network. The scene was a ruined acre of woods, with Harry Shades, the reporter, saying, "This is the scene where an unknown swordsman had destroyed this acre of trees in BombCity. Nobody knew who-- Who's that?!" At that the camera zoomed in to a person running across the area with... a Master Sword replica?! That has to be Piyo! Just then Shades said, "Witnesses say this person chasing the swordsman is no other than Piyo Marth, the resident sword master of MemoryCT. One witness said..."  
Right then the report cut to an interview with Marui Scion. He was saying, "I waved hey to Piyo, but he seemed in such a rush... I heard him say this as he ran, 'No time, must take revenge!'"  
Then Harry said, "We will keep you posted to this story as it unfolds. Back to you in the studio."  
I turned off the TV, and rushed over to BombCity. There was a trail of destroyed trees. That has to be the way Piyo went. I followed him, hoping Piyo was all right...  
  
On the nest FGC Chronicles:  
I had to get him. It's the duty of a swordsman. Especially when the enemy destroys half of a city, you have to get him! I wanted revenge, and now I have my chance!  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 9: Sword Duels; This man has to die, now. 


	11. 9:Sword Duels told by Piyo

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Animal Crossing, NES, Mario, or any other obvious related stuff is copyright Nintendo  
Sonic, Chao, and other obvious stuff copyright Nintendo  
The character JT Omega is copyright Supermage  
This new character, Mal Kader, is copyright Dark Vovalgia  
Yugimo (shortened Yugi) is not to be confused to Yu-Gi-Oh! All right?!  
  
Countdown to the FGC Games!  
Episode 9: Sword Duels  
told by Piyo  
  
Life's intense. But, hey, that's how I like it! I remember that time where Yugimo Shigureo, Robin's 'brother' if you can't remember, stole my Master Sword replica and tried to get away. I got it back, but I fell weak after the fight. I can't remember much after that, all I could recall was Dr. Bliss was taking care of me, then here I am, chasing Yugimo. I don't get it. How could a sweet girl like Robin be a sibling to such an asshole like Yugimo?! But still, it was a duty of a swordsman. So I kept on chasing him, while Yugi kept on destroying more acres. Eventually we traveled to another county, WhirlWorld County. The first city we ran into was Catville. As we entered, Yugi was obviously destroying all trees that he saw. Then we passed a home where some girl named Mal Kader lived. She was just going out for a walk, I think, when Yugi ran into her.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, you freak!", Mal yelled at Yugi.  
"Hmph. Who needs this?", after Yugi said that, he pulled out his sword and attempted to stab Mal. When he was about to throw down the sword, I threw my sword to whack it out of his hands.  
"Not so fast, you asshole!", I yelled at Yugi.  
"It's you!", he said back.  
"You can hurt me, you can steal my swords, but you NEVER destroy towns while I'M around! Come on!"  
I picked up my sword.  
"Let's settle this now!"  
Yugi picked up his sword, saying, "YOU, beat ME? I don't think so!"  
And so we got started fighting, while Mal backed up to keep herself safe. I threw a few slashes, but he blocked all of them. He tried to counter with a stab, but I swerved out of the way in time. This kept on going for hours, passing lunch and dinnertime. Finally, I landed a final stab on his leg. He was frozen, untill he collapsed.  
"You'll pay for this! You'll see. I still ha......", were Yugi's last words.  
"Have what? Tell me!"  
Yugi was dead. I decided to bury him at the spot where I stabbed him. On his "tombstone", I engraved, "Here lies Yugimo Shigureo; a swordsman who turned to the other side." I was about to leave Catville when Mal Kader came up to me.  
She said, "Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."  
I said, "It's just my job. He was evil, I was good, I had to get rid of the evil."  
"Umm... what?"  
"Never mind. I just do it."  
"Well, can I give you a reward?"  
"If you really want to."  
I guess she wanted to, she gave me a bag that contained 1,500 bells.  
"You know, life's boring over here. You know of a good place to move into?", Mal said.  
"Well, maybe you can live with me, unless you don't like me or something.", I said.  
"Umm... what about a place to live alone?"  
"Wait, I think my city has a couple of empty homes."  
"Cool! Whadya say we walk to your place? How far is it?"  
"Well, that trail Yugimo, you so-called killer, left points to FG County, where my city is."  
"I could use a walk. Let's go!"  
So we walked all the way back to FG County. We had a nice talk, about NES stuff, about my sword collection, and about the FGC Games that are going to start soon. After we FINALLY made it back to MemoryCT, I called Nook over to have him talk over a house with Mal. As for me, I'm going back to my place. I hope I didn't worry Dr. Bliss and Robin too much...  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
Just one week until the FGC Games. What're these games all about? My name's Harry Shades, FGCNN's number one news reporter. I'm going to interview all the people behind the upcoming Games! What's the plan? Why now? What's in store? Stay tuned to FGCNN to find out!  
FGC Chronicles: Special Episode: FGC Games Interviews; What's B.Bomb up to? 


	12. Behind the stuff by FGCNN's Harry Shades

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer...  
Again?! Just look on the previous chapter!  
  
Countown to the FGC Games! 1 week left!  
FGCNN Presents: FGC Games: Behind the... Stuff...  
by Harry Shades  
  
I was just walking around town, hoping to find a juicy story to report to all of you viewers. Then I find this poster about the FGC Games. It interested me, and I'd figure everyone'll be there, so I called up the founder of the games, Mr. B. Bomb, to see if I could get an interview with him. He took the offer, and even invited some neightbors to drop by, so here it is! FGC Games: Behind the... Stuff... brought to you by Nintendo, the creators of the NES.  
  
Harry: So, what caused you to make the FGC Games?  
B.: Well... life's kinda dull around S.S. for a while. I thought of spicing things up, you know?  
Harry: I see. What are the events you're going to present?  
B.: I have NES Tournaments, Scooter racing, X-Treme sports, Counterstrike/Paintball, and RC Racing.  
Harry: Well, your flyer didn't say anything about the Counterstrike thing and the RC Races.  
B.: Added those in the last minute.  
Harry: So, how many people do you think will enter competitions?  
B.: Hmm... never thought of that...  
Harry: Well, are you going to have performances?  
B.: There's Sonic Boom, led by JT Omega.  
Harry: Count me in!  
B.: If you excuse me, I gotta fix up some stuff.  
Harry: Well, thanks for the interview.  
  
I thought that wasn't enough. I remember the incident that happened in Catville, I reported it, of course! I thought of making a follow-up of that story. So I traveled to the other cities in FGCounty hoping to find Piyo, the swordsman who got rid of the black shadow. Finally, I found him, residing in MemoryCT. He agreed for an interview.  
  
Harry: First of all, WHO WAS THAT GUY?!  
Piyo: That was Yugimo Shigureo, Robin's brother.  
Harry: You mean Robin, the first human to move in?!  
Piyo: Yep. It's odd, how can a kind girl like her be a sister to a person so... evil?  
Harry: Intriguing... so what did you do to this Yugimo?  
Piyo: He tried to steal my Master Sword Replica, and even put me in a state of unconsciousness, Robin told me, so when I heard you report about the black shadow that is Yugi, I set out to take him out, for good.  
Harry: I see. But did you have to kill him?  
Piyo: I had to do that, or live with him destroying more acres of trees!  
Harry: An evil person indeed... well, any last words, Piyo?  
Piyo: Don't steal, kids! It'll get you into trouble!  
Harry: Thanks for the interview.  
Piyo: Anytime.  
  
Well, I got the Story of the Black Shadow behind us all, but what were people's opinions about the FGC Games? I got to have quick talks with random citizend of S.Square and BombCity.  
  
S.Square:  
Harry: So, everyone, what's your thoughts on the FGC Games coming up soon?  
Nicole: I'm excited! I wanna see how everyone handles against me in Balloon Fight!  
Amy: Well... the Scooter Races interest me...  
Chris: Count me out. Looks boring to me.  
Harry: Chris, what would make you join?  
Chris: Hmm... I'd have to say a bug-hunting contest!  
Harry: You know, people could just bring their own bugs fromm home...  
Chris: Yeah, I know... hehe...  
Harry: Well, thanks for that!  
  
BombCity:  
Harry: Any of you going to be in the FGC Games?  
Ash: Hell yeah! I'll own you all in the X-Treme sports!  
Misty: I'm going to just watch. If there was a fishing contest...  
Seperoth: Counterstrike Paintball should rock!  
Marui: I'm in with him!  
Harry: Thanks a lot!  
  
MemoryCT:  
Harry: What events are you joining, if any?  
Piyo: NES Balloon Flight Challenge, definitely!  
Robin: I'm probably going to enter the RC Dirt Track.  
Mal: I'm new here, I gotta see a flyer first!  
Harry: I see. Thanks!  
  
That was all I had. Now the FGC Games are coming, I hope to see you all there. This has been an FGCNN Special Reoprt. I'm Harry Shades.  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
Just a couple days away. The entry forms are out, and I gotta prepare the tour crackets and boards and such. This'll be great! In a few days, Let the Games Begin!  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 10: Final Countdown; Here's where the party begins! 


	13. 10: Final Countdown to the FGC Games tol...

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Yeah, I know it's been since October when I wrote the latest chapter. You can say I had a nasty case of writer's block, and I also got school, so cut me some slack, will ya?  
I know what you're all saying right now, "About damn time!"  
My apologies to all you impatient ones out there, you can blame my teachers.  
Finally, after 2 months, here it is, Episode 10 of FGC Chronicles!  
  
Disclaimer  
Anything Animal Crossing related (and NES related) are copyright Nintendo, duh.  
Sonic, Tails, and the others are copyright Sega.  
The people living in the cities are mine except for:  
Philip in Nokturnal City, by my friend of the same name  
JT Omega, by supermage  
Mal Kader, by Dark Volvagia  
and Alyssa, by Tomboy  
  
Countdown to the FGC Games! 2 days to go!  
Episode 10: Final Countdown to the FGC Games!  
told by B. Bomb  
  
Tired... need sleep... god... having your own competition is TOUGH work! I mean, setting up all the banners, the stage for Sonic Boom, the dirt track took me FOREVER to build and reform and everything, and the big screen TV I had to setup for the NES tournaments was unbelieveable. It'll all be worth it when I see everyone. So after all the final preparations, and 14 hours of sleep, my phone rang. I woke up, looked at the clock, 6:19 AM, had some coffee, and answered the phone. "Hey, WHAZAAAAAP!!!", it was my good friend Philip in Nokturnal City. Nokturnal City's about 8 hours ahead of the FGC Region, so it was around 2:19 PM over there.  
"You know how much I hate that...", I said, grumpily.  
"Just woke up, eh?"  
"Yeap. So what's going on at the City?"  
"Well, the whole city's talking about the Games you're going to host in like 3 days."  
"Cool, so you coming?"  
"What's exactly happening at the Games anyway?"  
So we went on for an hour or so, yapping about the FGC Games. Before I knew it, I missed breakfast.  
"I'll be there! You can count on it!", Philip said.  
"All right, later. Gotta snag some breakfast, later."  
"Later." *click*  
So, I fixed up a nice breakfast, the thing that always picks me up, a egg/bacon/cheese in a muffin sandwich. While I was eating, and watching FGCNN's special report: The FGC Games, Behind the... stuff, someone knocked on the door. I answered it, and wouldn't you know it, it was Rosie. "Hey, B! How's it going?", she said, happily.  
"Sleepy."  
"Yeah, I saw you working on the set all day yesterday. I was worried sick you'd pass out or something..."  
"Thanks, but it's done."  
"I could've helped you you know."  
"You never asked..."  
"Yeah, it looked you were too busy to talk, and I know what that's like."  
"Uh huh..."  
Right at that, she ran up to me and hugged me, saying, "I was so worried... I'm so glad you're okay!"  
We had a quick kiss, and I said, "You wanna come in for some breakfast?"  
"I'm fine, I already had some. It's boring at my home, you have any NES games to loan?"  
"Uh... I'm using plenty of mine for the FGC Games... but you just wanna play them here?"  
"All right. Where are they then?"  
"Upstairs. I'll be up there in a bit!"  
"Okay!"  
She went upstairs, and really cranked up the volume on my retro TV. I clearly heard Super Mario Bros. from my basement. I was digging for an extra controller in my basement. It was a little easy because the basement seemed a little... empty. I also got a note from my Gyroid posted in there. It read, "B. Bomb, sales have been great while you were gone! I have all the profits from the sales. Meet me as soon as you can. -Gyro C." I guess that explains the emptiness. I went upstairs, getting some earmuffs down the way, and joined Rosie for some NES games. I never knew how hardcore a gamer she was! I think she'll dominate the tournament when the time comes.  
After a several hours of getting my butt kicked, Rosie had to take off. I waved goodbye to Rosie as she walked down the hallway to the exit of the building. I went outside to talk to Gyro and get the money right after. I earned an easy 4,500 by selling percussion Gyroids and paper. Oddly enough, none of my furniture was sold... (Note: I'm serious! If anyone wants any of my furniture in my basement, drop me an E-Mail with a list of things you want... but if it's not there, how will you get it? So better make a nice big list... all right?)  
The entry forms were in, and Gyro gave me those right after the Bells I earned. Can't you believe it? There has to be at least 70 entry forms here!!! (Another note: Lineups are in the next chapter) There's people I obviously know, Rosie in the NES tours, Robin in the RC Dirt Track, Seperoth in Counter-Strike, and others. The FGC Games' word was spread as far as Safron Town, because one of these forms comes from that place, a girl named Alyssa... hmm... well, the last task of the Games I gotta do... make the brackets and league tables. I'm going on it, see you later.  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles:  
It's here! It's here! The FGC Games have kicked off, with great success! We'll have the first set of the NES tournaments, the kickoff of the Counter-Strike paintball league, and the kickoff of the RC Races! But something's up with Shigureo and "Black Shirt", they're planning something, but what?  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 11: The Kickoff; Will there be chaos? Or are they just planning to use cheat codes? 


	14. 11: The Kickoff told by B Bomb

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
All right, all right, I give up, I'll say it again...  
Anything Animal Crossing related (and NES related) are copyright Nintendo, duh.  
Sonic, Tails, and the others are copyright Sega.  
The people living in the cities are mine except for:  
Philip in Nokturnal City, by my friend of the same name  
JT Omega, by supermage  
Mal Kader, by Dark Volvagia  
and Alyssa, by Tomboy  
oh yeah, whoever owns Counter-Strike owns it, so there!  
Done... now LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Before I start, remember I said I'd give the brackets up next chapter? Well, I suck terribly at ASCII art, so I skipped it. But you'll probably figure the whole thing anyway... but if anyone's willing to give me a lesson, just let me know by dropping me an e-mail (profile, duh)!  
  
The FGC Games!!!  
Episode 11: The Kickoff  
told by B. Bomb  
  
The day has come at last! The FGC Games have arrived! It's only a matter of hours until I kickoff the Games! It's been a little weird though. I haven't seen Shigureo or "Black Shirt" since I setup the whole city. Well, I decided to setup the stage for the opening ceremony, so I went to plug in the speakers and microphones and everything when, whouldn't you know it, I found Rosie... again. She offered to help, so we setup everything together. We finished with about 1 hour to go in the countdown, so why not, I fixed up lunch for both of us. She always liked the way I made sandwiches. So we sat down on my comfy modern couch upstairs, watching my pet hamster run around. We fed him too. Before we knew it, the time had come. The kickoff is here! We went downstairs and rushed to the stage, where a big crowd was waiting... and Nicole was doing stand-up comedy to pass the time. After wrapping up her few jokes, we came up on the stage.  
"How's it going everyone?", I said on the microphone.  
After some "yeah"s from the crowd, Rosie came in with, "Sorry we were late, we had some last minute business."  
"Welcome to the FGC Games everyone! So glad this turned out a big success!"  
"Yeah! Look at all the competition out in the crowd!"  
"Who's ready to kick this thing off?!"  
We heard a lot of cheers. After thecrowd settled, I said, "Well, we're kicking off with the Balloon Fight tournament 1st round, the RC Dirt Track 1st sets, and the first games of the C-S Paintball league! Everyone in the games, you know where to go!"  
I let Rosie have the starting line, "Let the Games BEGIN! Good luck everyone!"  
"Remember, we'll be broadcasting everything across the city! Stay tuned to the speakers around the city for the latest wins and losses!", I told everyone.  
Thanks a lot to JT for tuning my speakers for wireless broadcasting. I wonder if his band's all ready to go. After all, they have their performance on Day 2... which is tomorrow. I headed out to JT's place and I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked again. Still no answer. So I slammed on the door. FINALLY an answer. JT answered the door, "Oh! Hey B! What's up? Didn't her you, got the band practicing, you know?"  
I was puzzled. If he didn't hear anything inside excapt the band, then how come I didn't hear any noise outside? JT came in with, "Ha ha... everyone's puzzled the first time. I got sound absorbtion all over my walls! So, you want me to introduce you to the team?"  
I said, "Definitely! Where are they?"  
I came in and saw the whole room was spaced out for the band. Everything got gathered on the ends.  
So JT introduced everyone to me.  
The girl with the flute was JT's sister, Samantha. She's the bug expert.  
The guy on the drums was David Myro, friend of the Omegas. Really mean on the drums.  
The guy on the bass was Cyrus, JT's brother. The black belt on his waist should say something about him.  
And JT, the gituarist, need I say more?  
JT gave me some earmuffs, saying, "Better wear these. I remember how badly your ears rang when I riffed my guitar when I arrived to S.Square!"  
I put 'em on, and the band started making noise. But it was good noise. After they finished, I got to take off the muffs and JT asked me, "So, whadya think?"  
"It's better than the CD!", I proclaimed  
"Awesome! You think you can--"  
Just then my walkie talkie tuned in to something. It was Rosie. "Come in B. Bomb! Are you there? Over."  
I answered, saying, "Yeah Rosie? What's the news? Over."  
"Well, just come out... it's not looking good... over." Her voice was sort of trembling.  
"I'll be right there! over!" I said to JT, "Gotta take off! See ya later!"  
I rushed out of the apartment complex, and it was all dark. And, wouldn't you know it, it was "Black Shirt" and Shigureo on the rooftop of the building! I went on the city-wide broadcast and said, "This is B. Bomb! This is to all officials! Halt all games in progress! We have a serious situation! Someone call Piyo of MemoryCT, QUICK!!!"  
"Black Shirt" had a mean, evil laugh and said, "You fools... do you even know who I am?"  
Shigureo also said, "You just set up the ultimate plan for the both of us!"  
I said, "What are you talking about?!"  
"BS" said, "You gathered everyone right where we want them... so we all can wipe you out!!!"  
Rosie came in with, "You... you're... not one of us!!!"  
I said to Rosie, "What are you?! Some kind of... oh I don't know..."  
"I know I never told you this, B. I have a secret..."  
"What kind of secret?"  
"I thought you'd hate me if I told you this... but..."  
"I'll still love you no matter what you have!"  
"Okay... I have the skills of..."  
"Skills of what?!"  
"I can tap into the cosmos. I have abilities that are unheard of!"  
"And why would I hate you for that?!"  
Shigureo buts in with, "Because, we can take her and brainwash her so we can use her abilities to take over first S.Square, then FG County, then THE WORLD!!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Rosie then told me, "Stand back B. Let me take care of this."  
She then took off her clothes and suddenly wore something else (You know, those anime's where the cloth covers the screen and everything... and they got a different outfit?)  
"BS" said, "Aha! We've been looking all over for you... Princess!"  
I came in with, "PRINCESS?!"  
Rosie said, "No time to talk about it, but I have many secrets I've been hiding from you..."  
"Well, kick their butt so we can resume the Games!"  
Shigureo then said, "Oh, we won't be starting again anytime soon. Because all of you will be gone when we're through!!!"  
Rosie then said, "Powers of Jupiter, lend me your strength! Gravity Bind!!!"  
Shigureo and Black Shirt couldn't move now because of the intense gravity.  
Black Shirt said, "You don't know who I truly am!!! I am..."  
Right at that, the Gravity Bind Rosie used was too strong... it ripped a dimensional hole and Shigureo and Black Shirt disappeared...  
Everyone was relieved... for a little bit. I asked Rosie, "What's with you being a Princess? And the cosmos thing? What's that all about?!"  
Rosie told me, "Well, if I told you so soon, I thought you'd just love me for that..."  
"I'd love you no matter what or who you are... or what you have!"  
"I understand..."  
She was about to kiss me when the dimensional hole started to go crazy. It started to rip more until it ended up engulfing us all, city, people, everything. Everyone braced themselves for the most intense ride of their lives...  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles...  
Okay, so the Games are ruined... but we have something else more important to worry about... WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE?!  
It's kind of creepy here... but that building looks oddly familiar... could it be...?  
  
FGC Chronicles: Episode 12: The Other Side; What is going on? 


	15. 12: The Other Side told by Kiyobi

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
I'm putting the Disclaimer at the end of this episode. Why? The disclaimer will probably spoil something in this episode... ^_^  
  
Episode 12: The Other Side  
told by Kiyobi  
  
It was dreadful... simply dreadful. Ever since we got warped from Rosie's Gravity Bind that went all crazy we had no idea where we are. Worse yet, we don't even know where each other are! We gotta be here, but we got separated in the vortex. After I regained consciousness, I found myself in a tropical-ish hut, in a tropical-ish bed. I woke up with a real pretty, not to mention tall, lady sitting right beside me. She had a nice white sleeveless shirt cut down the middle with some real short shorts... "W...W-Where am I?", I asked. She smiled, saying, "Oh! You finally woke up!"  
"Who are you?", I asked.  
"Hey, don't get yourself worked up. Just relax."  
"You never answered my question. Where am I?"  
"Besaid Island."  
"Be-what Island?"  
"Besaid."  
"ugh...", I sat up, "I never heard of an island such as Besaid."  
"Figures. I never figured you'd know anything from an outworldly vortex trip like that."  
Just then I heard another female voice outside, "Hey! Is he up yet?"  
The girl beside me said, "Yeah! He's up."  
Another tall girl rushed in. She looked like she was ready to go swimming. She had a yellow top and had a beige-ish short skirt, a real short skirt. Not to mention her hair... that's HUGE! "Ohh... he's adorable!", she said looking at me.  
I asked the girl beside me, "Who's she?"  
"Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves... I'm-"  
Just then an earthquake hit. "What was that?"  
The girl in white said, "That can't be good... Stay here. We'll be back."  
The two rushed outside. I sat back, wondering where the guys (and girls) are, what in the hell happened back there, and Amy. After what seemed to be hours of thinking and wondering, the girls came back. I said eagerly, "What happened?"  
"Lots of things are crashing down. Another one crashed. If I'm not mistaken, I think you'd know her..." said the girl in (barely) yellow, and came in carrying what looks to be... Amy?! She was out cold...  
"T-T-T-T-That's one of my friends!!!", I exclaimed.  
"Really? What's with all you short people?", said the yellow girl.  
"I guess the dimension vortex really took us for a ride..."  
"Where are you little munchkins from, anyway?"  
Munchkins? I don't know why, but that word just pissed me off.  
"We're from ACWorld."  
"ACWorld?", said both of the girls.  
"Who are you girls anyway?!"  
"Oh, we never introduced ourselves... I'm Yuna." She's the one in white.  
"I'm Rikku. You are?" And now I know the one in yellow.  
"I'm Kiyobi. Hey Rikku, what's with the... 'clothes'?"  
"Oh this? Well... uh... I like it."  
"Good enough for me."  
Rikku seemed to be relieved. I don't know why. I was relieved I found Amy.  
"Who's she anyway?" Yuna points to Amy.  
"Oh, that's my gir- um... friend, Amy."  
They both had blank stares for a second, then Rikku whispered to me, "Don't talk about boyfriends while Yuna's around, trust me."  
I whispered back, "Why?"  
"Her boyfriend is missing... in a sense..."  
"Oh... kay..."  
Just then a Goth-ish girl with all this... black (kinda reminds me of "Black Shirt" in a way) clothing walked in cooly saying, "Shorty awake yet?"  
I said, "Yeah. Name's Kiyobi."  
"And the girl?" Raising an eyebrow, looking at Amy.  
Rikku told her, "That's Amy, Kiyo's friend."  
"Kiyobi. Huh."  
I got suspicious about her. Then Yuna told me, "Don't worry, she's always like that."  
"I'm going to go get some fresh air." I walked outside, and the view was just beautiful. The tropical trees, the nice huts, and that... really... huge tower. The girls were taking care of Amy while I sat back and relaxed. I wonder where B. Bomb, Nicole, JT, and everyone else is...  
  
This is just a quick intro to a new series coming up (still in this story). Kiyobi and Amy meet the Gullwings, B. Bomb and Nicole are lost, JT's missing, and Black Shirt and Shigureo are up to no good! What'll happen in this new world (to them at least)? Stay tuned!  
  
Do I really need a disclaimer now?  
  
On the first episode of FGC Chronicles: Another World:  
There was no time to take a break. We had to run. Black Shirt and Shigureo had gained too much power for us to stop. I was unarmed, Amy was scared, the Gullwings got beaten. We had to run! Our only hope was that we find everyone else before we face them again. JT's inventions, Rosie's outworldly powers, and my guts, when we're all together, the two are goners!  
FGC Chronicles: Another World: Episode 1: The Search Is On! 


	16. AW1: Lost in Another World told by B Bom...

FGC Chronicles: An Animal Crossing Story  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Anything Final Fantasy related is copyright Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)  
Anything Sonic related (and such) is copyright Sega  
Anything AC related (the animals, items, blah blah) is Nintendo's  
Mal Kader is Dark Vovalgia's person  
JT Omega's Supermage's person  
Alyssa (soon, very soon) is Tomboy's person  
Any people I left out (except Philip) are MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!  
  
Another World  
Episode 1: Lost in Another World  
told by B. Bomb  
Right after that freaky vortex that Rosie's Gravity Bind sucked us in, we all crashed into another part of the world. I mean, CRASHED! When we finally got out I found myself going down torwards the face of the earth. I tried to get up, but then went out. That was all I remembered, until I woke up and found an insanely tall girl beside me. I found out later her name was Lulu. I went back to sleep later that night, and the next morning I found a familiar face sleeping right beside me. It was my sister, Nicole! She was asleep, and beat up. So was I, but I'm fine. I don't know about her. It was early morning when I woke up. Lulu was out, so it was just me and Nicole. I decided to hang out at the campsite until Nicole woke up. It seemed to be HOURS and she wasn't still up. Lulu was still gone also. I wondered where Rosie was right now... it was kind of her fault we're here in the first place, but then, she had to do that to protect us. I mean, what kind of chaos could've Black Shirt and Shigureo have made if Rosie hadn't done what she did! Anyways, It had to be around 1:00 PM when Nicole woke up. She must've had the worse landing. She had a smile on her face when she saw me. She hugged me right out of bed.  
"I'm so glad we're safe!", she said, breaking up in tears.  
"Yeah, I know...", I said back.  
After she let go, she said, "Hey, where's Kiyobi... and Amy... and... everyone else?!"  
"That's a problem. Since the warp, we got launched in different directions!"  
"That means..."  
We both ended up saying, "Black Shirt and Shigureo are alive!!!"  
Right at that Lulu came in. "I see your girlfriend's awake."  
Nicole got real pissed. "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFIREND! WE'RE SIBLINGS!"  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. After all, I just found you..."  
I whispered to Lulu, "Don't mention boyfriends or love or any of the sort to her. She gets real touchy."  
"Oh, by the way, I never got your names."  
"Name's B. Bomb."  
"I'm Nicole, his sister."  
I had to say this to Lulu, "Where the hell are we?!"  
"We're at Zanarkand Ruins."  
Nicole said, "Zana-what Ruins?!"  
"Zanarkand Ruins."  
"Why are we living in ruins?!"  
"We're just camping out for the day. Thought I could use a break from my home."  
"Where do you live then?"  
"Besaid Island."  
I butted in with, "Be-WHAT?!"  
"Besaid. Never heard of it?"  
We both said, "No."  
"It's a nice peaceful island. The sun shining, the tropical breeze, the..."  
I started dreaming about this Besaid Island. I could just imagine Rosie sitting right beside me in a seat outside the porch. Everyone's all swimming outside enjoying the summer sun.  
Suddenly, I woke up, thanks to Nicole. "Hey! You awake?!"  
"Geez, you don't have to yell so loud..."  
"Oh, sorry. Lulu's gone out to gather up some food."  
"Hum... too bad all our stuff's at S.Square."  
"Yeah... except..." Nicole checks her pockets. Then she had a big teardrop on her face...  
"What's the matter?"  
"MY POCKETS ARE EMPTY!"  
I check my pockets... "MINE ARE EMPTY TOO!!!"  
I had the gold shovel, fishing rod, AND butterfly net! I couldn't believe this happened. I just hoped we all dropped everything before we got sucked in the warp. We both went outside to get some fresh air, and the sight of the ruins were just beautiful. All the sparkly things floating around like butterflies, this whole place just looked peaceful. Nicole fell asleep on my shoulder as I waited for Lulu to come back with some lunch...  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles: Another World:  
I could settle into this world nicely. I never got to go swimming while we were at S.Square! This could be my chance. I just needed a swimsuit. Kiyobi's out and the Gullwings are gone for more... "spheres", whatever those things are. I'm just hanging around, and meeting new people. I met this tall guy named Wakka, he's nice... but I still love Kiyobi. Where is he right now?!  
  
FGC Chronicles: Another World: Episode 2: Another Day; I still miss S.Square though... 


	17. AW2: Another Day told by Amy

FGC Chronicles: Another World  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
Too much to say...  
just look at previous chapter  
  
Episode 2: Another Day  
told by Amy  
  
I actually had a peaceful sleep. Back in S.Square, JT's guitar kept me awake and I can always hear Chris next door playing NES late night. The tropical air was a nice change. I could just smell the sea breeze flowing right when I woke up. Nobody was home, but I saw a note right beside my bed.  
  
Hey Amy!  
I'm off to find some coconuts.  
Yuna told me the ones here were sweet, literally.  
I'll see you in a bit.  
- Kiyobi  
P.S. The girls are off for... "spheres"...  
(whatever "spheres" are... exactly)  
  
So I was alone, bored. I thought about pulling out my NES game, but, my pockets were empty! It must've happened when we got sucked in the dimension hole. I wonder if Kiyobi had any of his stuff left. I went outside to (try) to introduce myself, when I ran into a giant named Wakka. He's what you can call a "gentle giant". He said he leads this, uh... "Blitzball" team called the... "Ar-Rocks"? Later I found out that "Blitzball" was a sport famous in Spira, the world we ended up crashing into. He told me a lot of things about the sport, and the fact that it takes place completely underwater!  
"How do you stay down there for so long?" I asked him.  
"We can hold our breath for a long time. That's all, ya?", Wakka said.  
"I guess I can't play then, huh?"  
"Not to mention your size... no offense."  
He was right. With giants like him playing Blitzball, what's a girl half the size to do?  
"So, you still wanna watch us play, ya?"  
"Yeah, I wanna see this for myself..."  
"Eh... we're off season though..."  
"Oh..."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm just settling in anyways."  
"Call if you need anything, ya?  
"I'll see to it."  
I decided to take a walk on the beach for a while since I was bored. I'd follow Kiyobi if I had an idea where he was going. Personally, I think he's got no idea where he's headed either... It must've felt like hours on the beach, just staring at the peaceful sea. It looked like the most beautiful sea that I've ever seen. I could imagine all the days I can spend with Kiyobi here. We could have lunch together while we watch the sea, and have dates, and maybe even... kiss. (Your ordinary romance anime dream) I was awakened by Kiyobi (finally), with a backpack full of coconuts. After cracking one open, we tried eating the inside of it. It was real sweet, kinda like the candy Nook sells at Halloween!  
"Where have you been?!", I asked him eagerly.  
"I got lost."  
I knew it. "So the girls are gone, huh?"  
"Yeah. They said something about a sphere..."  
"Mean a round thing? Like a ball?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey you saw that tall guy? The one who says 'ya' all the time?"  
"They all say 'ya' Amy."  
"Oh. How did you find that out?"  
"Some of them helped me up the trees."  
"Oh."  
We were just talking about things while eating the sweet coconuts. (Author note: Look, I know that you sick perverts are thinking other things. Look elsewhere for that crap, all right?!)  
"So... what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing really."  
"I could tell you were bored. You were sleeping on the beach!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Wanna go back to the hut?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
We were walking down to the village when everything suddenly got dark. It must've been "Black Shirt"'s doing. Even in this other world, nights shouldn't come that fast, and sudden. Soon, we saw burning meteors crashing down torwards Besaid Village. Every meteor that hit the earth the ground shook a tremendous earthquake. We both fell to the ground due to the shaking, with Kiyobi covering me. After what seemed to be three hours, all the meteors stopped raining. We ran over to Besaid Village, only to find that it has been burned down to ruins.  
"Oh my god... what happened?", I said, quivering in fear.  
"Damn that 'Shirt', he'll pay.", Kiyobi sounded serious.  
We saw someone run torward us. It was Wakka.  
"Hey! You know what happened?", he said in a panicky state.  
"It's probably 'Black Shirt''s doing.", Kiyobi said.  
"Black who?"  
"Black Shirt. He's the one who probably got us into this world."  
"Oh..."  
"And he wants to take over the world!", I said.  
"Great. So now what do we do? Our homes are gone."  
We both said, "I don't know."  
All three of us just stood there, thinking of an idea. After a while Wakka thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go to Zanarkand Ruins?"  
"Zana-what-and Ruins?!", we both said puzzled.  
"Zanarkand Ruins. My wife's there."  
"Wife?", I said.  
"Yeah. Her name's Lulu."  
"Is she tall like you?", Kiyobi said.  
"Eh... as tall as me, ya?"  
"Good enough for me."  
"So when should we go?", I said eagerly.  
"You ready to walk across the world? That's how far it is."  
"I could use the exercise, why not?"  
"Yeah, let's go!", Kiyobi said. He seemed pumped up about it.  
So we set off to Zanarkand Ruins. I just hope we find B. Bomb and everyone else on the way there. I don't know about Kiyobi, but I'm worried about them.  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles: Another World:  
I was clueless what happened. After Rosie used her Gravity thing, we all got sucked in to something. Before I knew it, I was crashing down to another world. Nobody else was with me. No Robin, Amy, B. Bomb, or anyone else. I'm lost, and I lost everything. Except my guitar. I don't know how to survive in the wild! Somebody come and find me please!!!  
FGC Chronicles: Another World: Episode 3: Lost; Where is everyone?! 


	18. AW3: Lost told by JT

FGC Chronicles: Another World  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
Disclaimer  
People in the story: Mine  
Except  
JT Omega: Supermage  
Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia  
Alyssa: Tomboy  
Animals in AC: Nintnedo  
NES related stuff: Nintendo  
Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega  
FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)  
  
Another World  
Episode 3: Lost  
told by JT  
  
All right. What exactly is going on? First Rosie does some Gravity Bind trick to hold in Black Shirt and Shigureo, and then we all get sucked in to this warp, crashing down into a new planet. Could somebody explain what is going on? Anyways, so we get sucked in, and we're all dizzy-like and messed up, then we get thrown into this world, falling. Like skydiving without the parachute. It's painful. So yeah, I go to this new world. I landed in this kinda horrific place... the field looked lifeless, and it was thundering like no tomorrow. It's like lightning hit this place making fire and such. It was also raining, I could get sick staying out here any longer. I ran around, looking for some shelter. I finally found this home. It looked like nobody was in, so I went in. It was unusually warm in here, unlike outside. So I made it my home, for now. At least, until the owner comes back. So I hung around, making tunes on my guitar until the rain and lightning stopped. I made a couple of new songs while I was in that place. After a seriously long time, I ran out of ideas. It was still raining. So I fell asleep. While I was asleep, I heard a knock at the door that woke me up. I answered the door, and nobody was there. I swore I heard something. Then when I closed the door and turned around, I found Robin in my face!  
"Hey JT! How's it going?", Robin said happily.  
Still shocked and surprised, I said, "Robin?! How'd you get in here?"  
"Is that any way to treat a girl?" I looked at her, she was real soaked, like me.  
"Oh, no. I was just surprised..."  
"So anyways, how's it going?"  
"Just dandy. It's storming like no tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I know. Look at my clothes!!!"  
"Heh, you got extra clothes? I could do some laundry for you."  
"No thanks. I'll do my own work. Thanks anyway."  
Robin checks her pockets and pulls out a floral shirt. "Let me change first."  
So she heads off to the bathroom. I promised not to look. I was just strumming my guitar while I waited. After a couple minutes Robin was in a nice flashy dress.  
"How do I look?" She said with a great smile.  
"Great! Where's your other dress?"  
"I got it." She's holding her soaked checkered dress in her hands. "I'll go dry it up."  
"There's a clothesline right there." I point to my makeshift clothesline.  
"All right. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
As Robin dries her clothes, and I was just kicking back, another knock was at the door. There was this tall girl at the door. She looked pissed.  
"Hey! What're you doing in my house?!"  
We were in big trouble. I tried to be as honest as possible. "We needed a place to stay. Sorry, miss."  
"Eh, okay. After all, it's raining. Don't want you to get sick. Say... why are you so short?"  
"We came from another world, I think."  
"So that explains the Vortex Sky."  
"The Vortex What."  
"Vortex Sky. It happens every 350 years. The sky starts swirling around like a tornado and shooting stars or metoers come out of it."  
"That... must've... been... us..."  
"I guess so. I guess we've never been introduced. Name's Sherry."  
"JT.", I said while we shook hands.  
"Hey JT! Who's at the door?", Robin said coming out with her dried dress.  
"Hey Robin. I found the owner of the home."  
"Name's Sherry. You?"  
"Robin. Robin Shigureo."  
"You mean like the Shigureo that's causing trouble?" It looked like she was about to pull out something.  
"No relation."  
"Oh. So what brings you here?"  
"I crashed in. Literally.", I said.  
"Same here, but I landed in a softer area...", Robin said.  
"Okay. Since you're so helpless, I'll let you stay here. Just don't be a pain."  
"Tell me one thing, does it ever stop raining here?", I asked.  
"And where are we?", Robin said real eager like.  
"We're in Thunder Plains. And no, it never stops raining here."  
"Makes sense.", Robin said.  
It made sense to me too. After we got to know each other more, we kicked back and had some lunch. After having lunch, I thought I saw a familiar face. It looked like Amy and Kiyobi wih some other tall people walking past our home and across the Plains. I didn't think they noticed. I convinced myself that I was just seeing things, and I went back. Robin was telling Sherry how a great guitar player I am. Sherry asked me if I could play a tune. I warned her about the noise I was oging to make. She plugged her ears with her fingers, and I started playing. I figured Amy and Kiyobi had recognized my music, because they came running back to the home. After I finished a song, Sherry was rubbing her ears. Then Amy and Kiyobi knocked on the door. Sherry answered the door and welcomed them in. They didn't want to go in. They were looking for B. Bomb and Nicole and everyone else.  
"Hey Robin!", Amy said excitedly.  
"Amy! Finally, some friends.", Robin said.  
"Yo, JT what's up!", Kiyobi came in giving me a high five. They were both soaked, like us.  
"Where'd you guys come from?", I asked puzzled.  
"We came from Besaid Village. It got destroyed. Black Shirt and Shigureo are here."  
"So... what're you doing here?"  
A tall guy, which I then knew he was Wakka, said, "We're looking for your friends, ya?"  
"We're going with you.", I said.  
"It's like a family reunion, only... it's not family.", Robin said.  
"I'm coming too! I wanna see all your friends.", Sherry said.  
"Cool, we're all going together! Let me grab my stuff.", Robin said excitedly. She got hyper.  
"Me too.", I said. I went to grab my hung clothes and guitar (cased in) and ran off. "Hey Robin, you ready yet?"  
"Just a minute! I can't find my shoe!", Robin said.  
After a minute, we went off to cross the Thunder Plains. We all had jokes and fun while we camped out, but we had trouble when "fiends" came out and tried to attack us. Fortunately, Wakka and Sherry and all the tall people came in to kill them, or at least stop them. When we finally crossed the Plains, we made it to another place.  
"Welcome to Zanarkand Ruins.", Wakka said.  
"Zana-WHAT?!", Robin and I said puzzled.  
"Zanarkand Ruins. A few years ago a demon named Sin wreaked unimaginable hell on this world. Then High Summoner Yuna, you know her Kiyobi and Amy, and her friends came in and stopped him once and for all."  
"Wow. Amazing. So... where's this Lulu girl?", Kiyobi said.  
"Lulu?", I said.  
"She's my wife. She was camping out here a while back.", Wakka said.  
We went out to search for Lulu... until...  
"Uh... Wakka... I think she left."  
  
On the next FGC Chronicles: Another World  
We got bored, so we started to go back home to Besaid. It was funny, during the whole walk, I could hear JT's guitar. I thought I was hearing things, so I went on. I hope everyone was okay. I can't wait to see what's this Besaid Village...  
  
FGC Chronicles: Another World: Episode 4: Bad Surprise; It's happened. 


	19. AW4: Bad Surprise Part 1 told by Nicole

FGCC(hronicles): Another World  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
I figured out how to say the discalimer all the time... COPY AND PASTE!!! heheheheheheh.  
Disclaimer  
People in the story: Mine  
Except  
JT Omega: Supermage  
Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia  
Alyssa: Tomboy  
Animals in AC: Nintnedo  
NES related stuff: Nintendo  
Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega  
FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)  
  
Another World  
Episode 4: Bad Surprise, part 1  
told by Nicole  
  
It's been about 3 days since we crashed on Zanarkand Ruins. We've had good times camping out, although the nights were harsh. We got used to it eventually. Lulu seemed used to it. The past days were also scary. There were these monsters that these people call "fiends". During lunch yesterday one of these fiends jumped in and tried to eat us. I was scared like crazy, and B. Bomb covered me up. Fortunately, Lulu was a magician, so she cast some spells to get rid of the fiends. We continued lunch that day, when Lulu talked about going back to Besaid Village tomorrow. We agreed. Later that night, I was talking to B. Bomb about Besaid.  
"What do you think it'll be like?", I said excitedly to B. Bomb.  
"I don't know. Didn't Lulu say anything about it being tropical?"  
"Yeah... Imagine the beach... the sunsets..."  
"Let's go to sleep and get hyped up tomorrow, all right?"  
"All right. Good night."  
Now today was the day we headed off to Besaid. Today was weirder than yesterday. Yesterday, we had fiends. Today, I think I missed my friends too much. As we left Zanarkand, I swore I heard JT's guitar. I convinced myself that that was fake and we moved on. It felt like we've been walking on for generations. It felt like a trip around the world. We were talking about a lot of things on the way to Besaid. Life in S.Square, the apples, and NES games. After the big trip which must've taken us a month, we finally arrive in Besaid, only to find out it's in ruins. "No way. But the Eternal Calm just began.", Lulu said.  
"Well, I guess it's not so Eternal anymore, huh?", B. Bomb said.  
"Very funny... but oh my goodness, who did this?!", I said with a fright.  
"He's here." I knew what B. Bomb was talking about when he said that. Black Shirt and Shigureo finally strike.  
"Well, what're we going to do now?!", Lulu said puzzled.  
"Eh, I don't know. Why don't we-", I lost my voice seeing a dark figure.  
"What's the matter, sis?", B. Bomb said, before he, too, noticed what I saw.  
"What is that?! It can't be a fiend...", Lulu said when she noticed the shadow.  
Then we heard a voice. "What?! There's survivors?"  
"Shigureo!", B. Bomb yelled out.  
"What have you done?!", I cried out in terror.  
"Me? What does it look like to you?", Shigureo said, with a kick-back voice.  
"Who's this guy?", Lulu said puzzled.  
"His name's Shigureo, Black Shirt's accomplice.", I told Lulu.  
"As this village goes down in ruins, we shall destroy everything else. We will rule this world! Farewell for now. Next time you see us, we'll be rulers of Spira!", Shigureo said as he started to fade away.  
"Great, what're we going to do?", I asked.  
"I guess we go back, huh?", Lulu proposed.  
"We got nothing to do here anyway.", B. Bomb said.  
So we headed back again, torwards Zanarkand Ruins. I wanted to get back at Shigureo so badly. But there was nothing we could do. We decided to take a rest in a hut in Thunder Plains. There wasn't anyone in there, what could be hurt? So we all kicked back in the home for a few days, talking about life in S.Square, life in Spira, black magic stuff. I swear I saw things again. I saw JT, Robin, and some other people walk by the house. But I didn't just see things. B. Bomb saw them too. He opened the front door, and everyone saw us. After a quick reunion, we were introduced to Sherry and Wakka, Lulu's wife. We had laughs and touching moments... but there were still missing some people. Where's the Scion brothers? I also realized that Amy's brother was missing, and I was sort of relieved from that. We're also missing Ash and Misty from BombCity... not to mention Piyo. If I remembered correctly, I don't think the animals got sent into Spira by that... warp... thing. After that moment of worrying, we had a big house party at Sherry's home. That's when we met the Gullwings: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. We all partied and had a blast for the rest of the day. But the next day...  
  
On the next FGCC: Another World  
After what seemed to be an eternity of space-time warp crap, we fell head first into a city. The whole city was freakin' tall! I didn't wanna get squished by these tall people. We walked around, everyone looking at us all weird-like. I didn't like it. I felt left out. Anyway, we went around, until we met two mechanics, Biggs and Wedge. They were pretty cool. They let us stay at their place. We started to fit in bit by bit. Then Black Shirt comes in.....  
FGCC: Another World: Episode 5: Attempt of Destruction; Good thing I have my sword. 


	20. AW5: Attempt of Destruction told by Maru...

FGCC(hronicles): Another World  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
I figured out how to say the discalimer all the time... COPY AND PASTE!!! heheheheheheh.  
Disclaimer  
People in the story: Mine  
Except  
JT Omega: Supermage  
Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia  
Alyssa: Tomboy  
Animals in AC: Nintnedo  
NES related stuff: Nintendo  
Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega  
FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)  
  
Episode 5: Attempt of Destruction  
told by Marui (heh, I didn't forget about these guys!)  
You must be tired of hearing about the warp vortex crap. I havea feeling you've heard it one too many times. So I'll just skip to the part where we find ourselves lost. Okay, so we're lost in this city. We crashed like meteors, and my head was hurting. When I regained my consciousness, I found my bro Seperoth knocked out cold, and some funky swordsman, also knocked out. I was awake, with a huge crowd surrounding us. The people were HUGE, like a titanic giant humongous HUGE! I felt like a short stop looking at these people. I broke up the crowd with a coule yells, and we were left alone. The other two were still out cold for like abother hour or two. They finally woke up, just as puzzled as me. "Yo bro, what in the world are we in?!", Seperoth said.  
"About time you woke up.", I said to my brother.  
"Where are we?!"  
"We're in Luca. I was talking to one of these giant residents and they told me everything."  
"Great, I never heard of this place! And those giants! What is up with this?!"  
"You know what I'm thinking?"  
"Eh... we're not in ACWorld anymore?"  
"Exactly."  
Suddenly the swordsman woke up. "Where am I?" Right when he saw us, he was in a fighting stance. "Don't try anything funny."  
"W-W-W-W-W-Whoa!!! We mean no harm!"  
He puts his sword down. "What world is this?"  
"Luca. We're not in ACWorld." I could tell because we look like we're from the same world.  
"Great... do I know you?"  
"Name's Marui. Of BombCity.", I said.  
"Sup." Seperoth shook hands with the sword guy."Seperoth."  
"Piyo. Piyo Marth of MemoryCT"  
"MemoryCT?! So we are from the same world."  
"Funny, we're neighboring cities. How could you not know me?"  
"I stay at home too much."  
After more chit-chat about ACWorld, we decided to search for somewhere to hang out. We were catching attention everywhere. Everyone was staring at us. It was kind of scary. They were much taller than us. I felt they were going to ponce on us or something. Then we ran into Biggs and Wedge, local mechanics. They were cool, although still tall as hell. They let us stay in their place. It kinda stank something oily, but we got used to it. Everyone started to get used to us. We were welcomed. We even got to see a game called "Blitzball". Kinda reminded me of B. Bomb's FGC Games. Too bad Black Shirt and Shigureo had to ruin it. Blitzball was cool. It's like underwater soccer. We wanted to try it, but I didn't know if we could hold our breath that long. We just sat back and enjoyed the intense game. It was a see-saw battle, back and forth. The game ended in victory to the "Besaid Aurochs". I liked that game. As we left the stadium, I felt like we practically became normal people here in Luca, until someone came, or more like floated in. Black Shirt. "All kneel to the future ruler!", He said with a demanding voice.  
Piyo rushed torwards him. "Black Shirt, I presume."  
"I don't remember you. Who are you?"  
"Your destroyer!" Piyo rushes torwards Black Shirt with his sword, making a halving slash. Black Shirt disappeared, just to reappear behind Piyo to take him down. Piyo crashed to the ground while Black Shirt continued his destruction. Piyo struggled to get up, but he couldn't manage to fight. We tried to use his sword to kill Black Shirt for him, but he said that he was the only one capable of the sword. We took him for his word. We couldn't do anything. Luca was doomed. Just then, a figure appeared, also with a sword. It looked like one of us. He took down Black Shirt in a few fine swings. He started to fade saying, "I'll get you next time... you all will pay for this..........!"  
When Piyo regained strength, he stood up and saw the hero. "No way...", he said in surprise.  
"You know this guy?", Seperoth asked Piyo.  
The unknown person walked straight to us. Piyo said, "Brother???"  
"Piyo?!" Talk about touching reunion. Piyo and Kao, Piyo's brother I soon figured out, made some sort of gesture. I guess it's a family thing.  
"Hey, Marui. Seperoth. Meet my brother, Kao."  
"'Sup Kao!", Seperoth said making a high-five.  
"Name's Marui. Good to meet you."  
"What brings you here brother?", Piyo asked Kao  
"When there's danger, I'l always there. Remember, I got some of father's senses."  
"It's good to see you. What happened since you moved?"  
Piyo told me that Kao moved from FGC a long time ago. They haven't seen each other for 10 years.  
"Wait!" Piyo had something, "If you moved across from FGC, how did you get warped?"  
"Eh... same way as you did? There was a freakin' huge storm, then everyone started to get sucked into the sky. And here we are."  
"Then..." I said with a bothering thought, "The entire ACWorld must be in this new world!"  
"Naw... really?", Seperoth said in a shock.  
"We need to unite everyone back together. Colonize on this planet. Get my idea?" That was my plan, since ACWorld was empty.  
"Let's do this!" Piyo was pumped up for this.  
Then Biggs and Wedge finally found us. "Hey, you guys all right?", Biggs said.  
"Kao, meet Biggs and Wedge.", Piyo introduced Kao to Biggs and Wedge.  
"We're heading out. Thanks for the home.", Seperoth said.  
"W-W-W-Wait! You're going out THERE?!", Wedge said in shock.  
"Yeah. So?", Kao said.  
"There's feinds out in the world. These things kill almost anything on sight. You need something to defend yourselves!", Biggs insisted.  
Piyo and Kao flashed their swords. "We're fine."  
"What about us?!", Seperoth said.  
"Maybe we can get some gear for you two. Follow me!", Wedge said.  
We ended up in a weapons shop. Everythign looked too huge for us to use. "Don't worry. I can get a special order.", Wedge said. I hoped so. I didn't want to lug a huge sword like that for miles and miles. Wedge was talking in some sort of funny language to the shopkeeper. Then he said, "He needs a couple days to get everything."  
"We can wait." We all said.  
So after a couple days, our weapons were ready. We got a couple of light swords, and shields for all of us. As we set out, Biggs gave us a bag of money. "Here, you'll need this. This is 5,000 Gil, the money we use here. Trust me, you'll need it." We thanked him, and left. "Good luck!", The both said as we left. We owe those two a lot. We set out into the world. We ran into all types of fiends. We haven't found anyone yet since we set out. We mustn't give up. We keep on fighting to the end!  
  
On the next FGCC: Another World  
Since Besaid is left in the dust, we decided to settle in to Zanarkand. There was Luca, but we'd figure it's toast already by Black Shirt. It's all good here. Plus, when I'm bored, I can just space out watching the little glowing fireflies drift by.  
Another World: Episode 6: Another Day in Life; Might as well make the best of it. 


	21. Shadow Saga Trailer

FGCC(hronicles): Another World  
by Ninten-Dude  
  
I figured out how to say the discalimer all the time... COPY AND PASTE!!! heheheheheheh.  
Disclaimer  
People in the story: Mine  
Except  
JT Omega: Supermage  
Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia  
Alyssa: Tomboy  
Animals in AC: Nintnedo  
NES related stuff: Nintendo  
Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega  
FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)  
  
I know it's been a while since I wrote a new episode. It's been a sad, sad time for me. A while back, My memory cards containing all three of my cities have been corrupted, thus, my cities are no more. But now I'm back, and I still have my knowledge of Animal Crossing. I'll still be writing stories bit by bit. I'm still writing the next chapter: Bad Surprise Part 2. While you're waiting, I hope you enjoy this "teaser trailer" of what's coming up!  
  
Coming soon to Peace has been restored to ACWorld. Everyone's living back in their peaceful cities. Black Shirt and Shigureo have dissappeared for almost three years now. What they haven't noticed... is that they have a new threat to deal with.  
---  
In the Square of S.Square...  
Amy: "Hey Kiyobi! Have you seen Liz?"  
Kiyobi: "I thought she was with you."  
B. Bomb runs in "Hey guys! Have you seen Rosie?!"  
Amy: "Weren't you just eating at Kai's right now?"  
B. Bomb: "Yeah, but she dissappeared!"  
Kiyobi: "Where are all the animals at?!"  
Amy: "It's just us humans..."  
(Fade out)  
And that's just the least of their problems...  
---  
  
---  
Meanwhile... in an abandoned space station...  
???: "Time to strike back... I've been eagerly waiting for this day."  
Rosie (Trapped in a cage with the rest of the resident animals): "Let us out!!!"  
???: "Don't worry, Rosie, my darling. I'll let you out... as soon as your world is destroyed!"  
Rosie: "No! You can't!!!"  
???: "Why, yes... I can!" maniacal laughter  
Liz: "Just who are you?!"  
???: "My name is..."  
(Fade out)  
---  
  
---  
Hidden cave in Besaid Village  
Shinra: "I don't exactly know why it would work for you guys, but here you go." Hands glowing spheres to B. Bomb, Piyo, and Amy  
Piyo: "The Psy Spheres. We finally got them."  
B. Bomb and Amy stare happily at the glowing spheres, fade out  
---  
  
---  
Apocalyptic scene  
Piyo: "You're not going to get away with this! PSYCHIC BREAK!" Throws monster around  
???: "My, persistent, are we?"  
B. Bomb: "Star Blade Force!" Slashes making an asterisk in mid-air, and fires at monster  
???: "This ends now..." Huge wave of lava appears behind  
Amy: "We're doomed!!!"  
Piyo: "Not yet..."  
???: "IT'S OVER!!!" Casts wave  
(Zooms in on the humans with the shadow cast from the lava wave, fades out)  
---  
  
Coming soon... FGC Chronicles: Shadow Saga  
  
I'm not good at 3rd person writing, tell me what you think anyway! (And what you think about the new series!) 


	22. AW6: Bad Surprise Part 2 told by B Bomb

FGCC(hronicles): Another World

by Ninten-Dude

I figured out how to say the discalimer all the time... COPY AND PASTE!!! heheheheheheh.

Disclaimer

People in the story: Mine

Except

JT Omega: Supermage

Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia

Alyssa: Tomboy

Animals in AC: Nintnedo

NES related stuff: Nintendo

Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega

FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)

----------

Author's note: Psh... I guess this I'll settle for this new format. Why did they get rid of the indents and throw in double spacing?! Well, whatever. I'll settle in.

----------

Another World

Episode 6: Bad Surprise Part 2, or Another Day In the Life

told by B. Bomb

Life's great. I think staying in Zanarkand was a better home than Besaid. Very peaceful, relaxed, and you can always zone out on the little glowing things when you're bored. We're kicking back, the girls making sone food. Yuna can really make a great pot pie! We all chowed down, enjoyed each other's company... shared stories. Yuna's story was awe inspiring and very touching too. She was supposed to die years ago after this Conflict against this one monster named "Sin". We all broke in tears when we heard that her boyfriend, Tidus(?), gave up his life instead...

"Can you believe she wore a dress?", Rikku said, trying to liven up the mood.

"Really?", Nicole said.

"Yeah. She looked like a princess!"

"Quit it, you're making me blush.", Yuna said, nudging Rikku.

"Let's talk about something else, ya?", Wakka said.

"OK.", I said.

The moment I said that, 4 people, about my height, started to walk torwards us. Yuna got her twin pistols ready, Rikku pulled out her daggers, and Paine had her sword ready. They were about to attack, when they noticed that they were just walking closer. Closer they came, and they didn't stop. "Shouldn't they be attacking by now?", I asked.

"B.B.'s got a point Yunie...", Rikku said. I kinda like that nickname... "B.B."... nice ring to it.

"Hey! It's YOU!" It was Piyo from MemoryCT! And the band of brothers, Seperoth, Marui, and... someone else.

"Hey, who's the other guy?", Kiyobi asked.

"My name's Kao. It's an honor to meet my brother's friends..."

We all introduced ourselves one by one to Kao.

"Geez Kao, no need for the formalities! We're all good buds here.", I said.

"I guess I got too used to it..."

"Hey guys! You won't believe what just happened!!!", Seperoth said.

Seperoth had one big story to tell us. According to the guys, they ran into Shigureo AND Black Shirt and took BOTH of them out! And not to mention, those are some nice looking swords they have. "All thanks to a couple of buddies in Luca.", Marui said, gently petting his encased sword, "Talk about generous folks!"

"Are you talking about Biggs and Wedge, by any chance?", Paine asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"I know them. Used to be neighbors a while back."

Marui continued with the story. Luca was about to be destroyed and they say they took out Black Shirt. Then more down the way they ran into both Shigureo and B.Shirt and took them down easily. "All thanks to my bro. He knows almost everything there is to know in Sword Arts."

"Training pays off, right?", Kao said.

"I guess you're right.", Piyo admits.

Just then, a little tremor hit. "What was that?!", Nicole said in fear. A hole opened up in the middle on nowhere, and guess who came out? My girl, Rosie!

"Whoa, what place is this?", Rosie said.

"ROSIE!!!", I yelled, running torwards Rosie. I couldn't believe it!

"B!!!", she ran torwards me too.

We ended up embracing each other. "Aww... what a touching moment.", I heard Rikku say.

"How did you get here?!", Chris said surprised.

"This hole popped up in the middle of nowhere and I hopped in.", Rosie said.

"Then that wasn't your Gravity Bind trick again?"

"Then who was it?"

Shinra walked up to the crowd. "Maybe I can explain. You see this?" He shows some sort of gadget shaped like a dome. "It's a dimensional warp generator, or a DiWaG. I've been working on it since we arrived here. I take it works..."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot Shinra!", Nicole said.

"It's no biggie really."

"Well, shall we hightail it back home guys?", I said.

A voice came from the distance, "NOT SO FAST!"

"That can't be...", Piyo turns around.

"BLACK SHIRT AND SHIGUREO?! I thought we killed you!", Kao said.

"Surprised to see us?"

"Uh... I forgot to mention one thing about the generator... it can't maintain a warp for very long."

"WHAT?!", most of us said shocked."

"After about 30 minutes, it'll take a long time to have it charge up again..."

"How long is long Shin?", I said.

"How does... 3 months sound?"

"3 MONTHS?!"

"Let's get out of here!", Seperoth said.

"No! We must stop them now so they won't hurt anymore innocent lives!", Rosie said.

I had to side with Rosie. Sure, we all wanted to get home as soon as we could, but it's only right to stop these evil and demented people from killing more innocent bystanders and destorying innocent worlds...

"For FGC!", I started a little "battle cry", if you may.

"FOR FGC!", everyone shouted with me as we went straight into one of the toughest battles of our lives. This should be an easy fight for Yuna and the girls. After all, they were our height, and compared to Yuna and Rikku, we're half as tall as they are. Little did we know, these lone two people were more dangerous than they look.

On the next FGC Chronicles: Another World:

The battle started out easy. But these guys were stronger than we thought. After we finally finished them, we thought it was over. But there was one last test we had to endure before we could return to ACWorld and FGC... and time is running out for that warp generator...

FGCC: Another World: Episode 7: Countdown; Time is running out!


	23. AW7: Countdown told by Piyo

FGCC(hronicles): Another World

by Ninten-Dude

Disclaimer

People in the story: Mine

Except

JT Omega: Supermage

Mal Kader: Dark Volvagia

Alyssa: Tomboy

Animals in AC: Nintnedo

NES related stuff: Nintendo

Sonic, Tails, Chao, etc.: Sega

FFX/X2 related stuff: Square Soft/Square Enix (whatever you're happy with)

----------

Author's Note: I'm planning a new story in the Yugioh Universe, and I'm running a cast call for anyone wanting to take part. If you want to take part, here's your chance! Here's what I'm going to need from you:

-Character's Name

-Character's Age

-Description (be as vague or specific as you like)

-Dueling Style (be as vague or specific as you like)

E-Mail me, PM me, IM me, reach me any way you want. (E-Mail preferred though)

When I get enough entries, I'm going to draw out only five characters to be in my story. Everyone gets a guest appearance just for trying though ;)

When I find the time, I'll post up the trailer for my Yugioh fic, but for now, here's FGC Chronicles!

----------

Another World

Episode 7: Countdown

told by Piyo

We didn't really need to push much effort. After all, that duo was outnumbered 8 to 1! We easily crushed them, but they didn't seem to give up. Yuna shot them down in the air, Rikku snagged all their items, me and my brother just headrushed them. It didn't take much. After they went down for the count, we started to head for the warp.

"Good work guys... this thing's still got about 20 minutes in it.", Shinra said.

"We're not through with you yet...", Shigureo said.

"Say what?", Paine turns around. "Oh... my... god..."

"What is i- NO WAY!!!", Robin turned around and gasped. Black Shirt and Shigureo spiritualized, but they merged into one freakishly huge monster! This giant was about as tall as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine combined! "Thank you for destorying what separated my halves. Now that I, Black Shigureo, am one again, we are unstoppable!", the monster said with a earthquaking laugh.

"I knew something was fishy about those two!", B. Bomb said.

"You all are doomed!", Black Shigureo said.

"Not if I can help it!"

I went for a running slash, but I was swatted like a fly, flying across the field into a column. That was it for me, I was out of it. All I could do was sit back and watch. Kao pulled some nice ninja moves on him. What? I never mentioned he knew some ninja arts? Well, anyway, Black Shigureo was ultimately winning against everyone. Yuna stylechanged into what Shinra told me to be a "Gun Mage". Rikku became a "Black Magician", and Paine stood ground as a swordswoman. Black Shigureo was hurt pretty bad from Yuna's "gun", but he didn't let off a single bit. Rikku got swatted away, almost hitting me, trying to cast a spell.

"Hey, Piyo, try drinking some of this. It might help." She hands me a bottle of a strange liquid. I looked at it and the solution didn't look very tasty. "Don't worry, I was scared taking it for the first time too. It'll help you, trust me." I took a chug of the liquid, and I felt better. I was ready to fight again. "What was that stuff Rikku?", I asked.

"Hyper Potion. Can't find it anywhere!", Rikku winks and drinks some for herself.

As for me, I rushed right into Black Shigureo again. This time, I had a plan. That potion must've done something to me, because I was never this agile before. I dodged a couple of swats, and countered with a couple fine slashes. I hurt one of his arms so he couldn't use it again. "Kao! It's all you bro!"

He gives me a thumbs up, and jumps up high. He tried to slice right through Black Shigureo but he stopped right at the tip of the head. "Damn! Talk about hardheaded!"

"15 MINUTES!", Shinra warned us.

At that moment Shigureo grabbed Kao and started to squeeze him. "NO!", I ran as fast as I could and took out his other arm. He lost his grip, letting go the now unconscious Kao. "Kao! Wake up!" I tried to snap him out of it. Shigureo now has two heavily injured arms, and couldn't do anything devastating, or so I thought. He picked up his foot and tried to pllow us into the ground. I rolled out of the way, carrying Kao with me. "I'll take care of him.", Yuna changes into an angelic style outfit and casts some sort of magic on Kao. "My curing spell should get him up in a minute." As Kao was recovering, JT and B. Bomb stepped in. "Our turn. Take a break Piyo!", JT said, and pulled out another guitar. This wan't any ordinary guitar, as I discovered later. He held it with the head facing towards him. I was wondering why he held his guitar like a gun. He hit some button and it fired bullets like crazy! B. Bomb grabbed hold of JT and swung him around roundhouse style. JT eventually was sent flying, firing bullets all over the top of Shigureo. He was knocked out for a second from all the bullets. "It's all up to you Piyo!", JT gave the thumbs up.

Time was running out. Shinra shouted a 10 minute warning.

This was all me. Paine stood beside me and said, "Me and you, kid. Let's do this." I nodded and we both rushed for his heart. We both stabbed him good, and he fell to the ground. "I think that's it.", I said.

He didn't get up, so we started to head for the portal. "Hey B. Bomb, take this." Shinra gave B. Bomb what seems to be another warp generator.

"This is a more improved version of my DiWaG. It recharges much faster. You can use it to visit us anytime."

"Thanks Shinra. Thanks to everyone for helping us out!"

We all said our goodbyes and went into the portal. That's it. It's finally over. We're heading back home. All I want to do now is hang out at home and maybe spend some family time with Kao and Robin.

------

As the citizens of FGC's cities return to where they came from, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, and everyone else started reconstructing all the places that Black Shirt and Shigureo destroyed in their short reign of terror. Black Shigureo disappeared minutes later after the warp was closed by Shinra. Nobody knows if it decomposed or retreated to take revenge sometime later. Whatever the circumstances, B. Bomb, Nicole, Chris, Amy, Piyo, Robin, JT, Kao, Seperoth, Marui, and Rosie returned back home, safe and sound. Thanks to Shinra's DiWaG, the FGC citizens visited Spira every once in a while to say hello to their new friends. Life is good, and peace has been restored for now. When will there be another evil? Nobody knows.

THE END.

On the next FGC Chronicles, a new series begins! B. Bomb and Rosie are engaged to be married soon, but another interesting couple has also been arranged. S.Square has evolved some since. The set of the FGC Games still remains, for anyone to have fun on. It's been five years. Life's been good since the warping incident. Yoou should see all that's happened!

FGC Chronicles: Future Story: Catching Up; Welcome back to S.Square!

I hope you enjoyed this short yet interesting crossover of FGCC: Another World. If you guys want to see another crossover, review and let me know! I can find a way to have it happen. (Just make sure that I know the show well.)


End file.
